Alpha Effect
by knightcliffe
Summary: A young man is thrust into the defining events of Mass Effect and learns how to be a hero from the greatest hero of all, Commander Shepard. But What happens when he doesn't know who he is? Or when he learns that his hidden past may be far more dangerous then he ever thought possible? Not everyone is cut out to be a hero after all...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So just a quick intro here guys. This is an alternate take on the mass effect story. I will be changing some things, some small, others huge. This story follows a young man who journeys with Commander Shepard and learns what it means to be a hero along the way. He is young and reckless, and will take stupid chances that should get him killed. This story will encompass the first Mass Effect game no matter what and if I get good feedback then I will continue through the entire trilogy. Anyway please post a review, even if its only a couple of words, I am new to this and need all the feedback I can get both positive and negative. Enjoy!_

A young man laying in a med-tent on Eden Prime was woken up by the sound of gunfire and horrendous screams of pain, He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the door to see what was happening outside while evaluating his condition.

*Legs, good. Arms, moving, Breath, easy, neck, a little cramped. All in all I'm good to go.* He put up a barrier and stepped outside, to his left was a scattered line of marines quickly falling back as they desperately tried to fill the holes left by their freshly killed brothers-in-arms only to be shot down themselves. Looking to his right he saw a perfectly formed line of steadily advancing white and grey synthetic troopers led by a giant red machine easily 3 times the size of the others.

*Geth! What are they doing here? They-* His train of thought was cut off as one of the advancing Geth opened fire, his barriers easily absorbing the plasma rounds *No time to think, need to act!* The young mystery man threw a singularity at the center Geth line which managed to lift up just over half the Geth, not including the Prime.

"Hey tin-heads, catch!" He shouted at the Geth while preparing a biotic charge aiming for the prime.

BOOM! The charge resulted in a massive biotic and wiped out all the floating Geth while knocking the rest of the troopers to the ground and leaving the prime off balance. Focusing energy into his fist he launched a right hook into the Primes abdomen followed by a biotic warp and a second charge for good measure.

"Eat this you piece of shit." He whispered dangerously while shoving his fist up and grabbing the large cord located in the Geth Primes neck than yanking downwards, pulling it out and toppling the robotic monstrosity while the marines managed to reform some semblance of a line and shot down the remaining Geth troopers.

"You guys alright?" He asked

"Yeah, that was... something else. You that guy that Williams found passed out in the middle of nowhere?"

"I- I'm not sure. I heard the shooting and figured I should see what was going on."

"You'll hear no arguments from us son. What's your name?" The marines saviour looked at the grizzled old man before me and panicked; he didn't know!

*How can I not know my name? I am… I am, I don't know. I can't show weakness. I can't let them know!*

"You can call me Tyler sir, Tyler Alpha."

"Well Tyler I'm lieutenant commander Maes, commanding officer of the 212th. We would appreciate it if you help us out some more."

"My pleasure sir." Alpha replied with a grin on his face. *I may not know who I was before or what I did but it doesn't matter now; I am a warrior!* He grabbed some weapons from the dead marine on the ground and readied for battle.

"SUPRESSIVE FIRE SOLDIERS! WILLIAMS, BAHTIA, ALPHA, TAKE THE LEFT FLANK!" The LC was shouting out orders left and right, trying to hold back the indomitable Geth and failing, all they could do was buy time and hope for reinforcements.

"YES SIR!" all three shouted in reply." Alpha holstered his salvaged Assault Rifle and opted for a Shotgun predicting some major close quarters combat.

"So should I charge in while you two cover me?"

"You don't even have armor Alpha." Bhatia scolded while Ashley just let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head.

"Bhatia, you and Alpha will hit them hard with your Shotguns and Biotics; I'll lay down supressing fire to keep you from getting overwhelmed. Be careful, get in and get out. We don't need to destroy all of them just take some pressure off of the LC" ordered Ashley

"Yes sir" replied the serviceman as she switched out to her shotgun as well and took point moving forward. Ashley set up behind a large rock and readied herself while Bhatia and Alpha stealthily crept forward as all the Geth focused there fire on the rest of the 212th. He prepped his weapon for a carnage shot while preparing for a biotic charge. Moments later the young amnesiac was flying towards a rocket trooper, the resulting impact caused it to blow into several pieces and knocked all the Geth in a 5 foot radius on their asses, quickly aiming his shotgun at the closest standing Geth Alpha completely demolishing the top half of a nearby platform. Alpha casually tossed a singularity into the air to pick up the nearby recovering Geth allowing Bhatia to take them out with her own shotgun as she ran to catch up to me.

"Are you crazy? You should have waited for me!"

"If we got any closer the Geth would have detected us Bhatia! I got the drop on them and now-" I quickly shut up as my barriers absorbed several shots and I dived for cover, dragging my unwilling partner with me.

"Pull back guys, you're about to be swarmed" Ashley radioed over the comms.

"Roger that, why don't I just stroll on over? It's not like there's a small army of Geth shooting at my face or anything."

"Well maybe if you started shooting back instead of being a smartass that small army might get a bit smaller!"

"Well if I wasted time shooting them how would I be able to do this?" Alpha asked as he summoned a gigantic throw field that made half the Geth fly back ten feet and the other half trip and fall on their asses." Bhatia grabbed his arm and dragged Alpha along as she sprinted back to Ashley firing blind shots over her shoulder at the same time.

Bhatia and Alpha fell back while Ashley gave us covering fire until we felt that we had gotten far enough away to catch our breaths, and sat down on one of the many rocks protruding from the ground.

"Don't sit just yet Alpha, we've got a little ways to go still, plus you never know what's around the next corner." Bhatia said while she looked at the space around them.

"Stop being so paranoid Bhatia. We left those terminator-wannabes in the dust! There's no way-" I was cut off as a rocket flew into the ground beside me, the concussive force knocking everyone to the ground.

"RRRWAAAAA!" Alpha let loose a roar and activated a gigantic barrier encompassing himself and his allies simply for a Geth Prime to shatter it while charging straight for the young Biotic.

"MOVE KID!" Bahtia grunted as she tackled Alpha out of the Primes path and opened fire with her shotgun in a futile attempt to stop the seemingly enraged machine.

"BHATIAAA!" Alpha wailed as his savior was picked up by her head and roasted by the Primes flamethrower. "You. Fucking. BASTARDS! I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM MOTHERFUCKING LIMB! YOU BLOODY ROBOTS ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! DEEAAD! Alpha shouted with all of his might as he biotically charged over and over leaving behind a massive dark blue trail behind him as he zipped towards the rocket trooper and hitting the Prime tight into a rock formation and continuing to charge until the Geth ambush party was mere scrap metal and the surrounding terrain was unrecognizable.

"You filthy fucking bastards. She wasn't supposed to die. I was supposed to protect her... Why?" Alpha fell to his knees in front of Bahtia's charred corpse grieving his one-time hero. Ashley walked up behind him, grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a understanding embrace with tears in her eyes.

"We need to go kid, we can mourn when we're safe but we need to go and make her sacrifice worthwhile." She whispered into the young man's ear. "Now pull yourself together and let's move."

"... Yes sir." Alpha returned to his feet and followed Ashley to the predetermined rendezvous with the rest of the 212th.

"Williams! About time you three got back. Your distraction worked perfectly, we were able to safely pull back to the hill thanks to you." the sergeant remarked wearily. "Wait... Where's Bahtia?"

"We were ambushed by the Geth sir. Alpha was able to raise a barrier quickly enough to give us a fighting chance but, Bahtia didn't make it sir."

"Dammit. She was a fine soldier, but we do have good news. Backup is only a few minutes out, Commander Shepard picked up our distress beacon." said the sergeant with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Wait, you mean THE Commander Shepard? Hero of the skyllian blitz? The one man army Commander Shepard? The-" Alpha quickly cut her off

"Who's Commander Shepard? And how is one soldier going to change the fact that we are still outnumbered 20-1?" Alpha questioned dubiously.

_A/N _

_So after getting some questions about Alpha let me clear a few things up, he can still use biotics without training the same way he can shoot fight run or even walk, muscle memory. It is common for soldiers and fighters to repeat a technique over and over until it's becomes a natural movement for them, especially in self-defense. As for why he can use biotics the way he can everything will be explained eventually as we explore his origin so just accept it for now knowing that there is an explanation for how. Anyway, thanks for the response so far guys._


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. So I never really liked how they neutered Kaiden in the games, I mean he becomes the second human spectre! That's no small feat, and while I know he's not crazy powerful he must have a lot of skill so I decide to show him using superior tactics to make up for not being as powerful as the other biotics. Also how does someone as famous and skilled as Commander Shepard get stuck with standard issue weapons? it doesn't make sense so I gave him powerful equipment as well. I will try to upload a chapter a week but if I have it ready I will do more, enjoy._

"Wow you really don't know anything do you kid? The Commander is the single most famous soldier in the entire Systems Alliance, and he's the best there is. Hell there's a vid of him fighting 4 Krogan hand to hand and winning! They called him the one man army after he held off a small army of Batarians single-handedly!" Ashley exclaimed with more and more enthusiasm the more she spoke. As if on cue a tall soldier walked right up to the sergeant. He had heavy black armour, slightly spiked around the knuckles, elbows, knees and shoulder pads with a single red stripe down one arm and was carrying a dangerous assortment of weapons that couldn't be standard issue.

"I'm Commander Shepard. Are you in charge here sergeant?" Shepard spoke with an air of authority that simply demanded obedience.

"Yessir! We're what's left of the 212th ready to follow your orders sir; and quite grateful for the assistance."

"Glad to help a fellow soldier whenever I can sergeant, but I was actually already on my way here when we received your distress call. I want a quick summary and the last known location of the prothean beacon."

"Yessir, we were attacked by the Geth sir; we are heavily outnumbered, and barely made it to this hill for a better defensive position. The beacon was moved from the dig site to the cargo docks but there is a literal army between us and the docks. We would need air support to get anywhere close."

"Let me worry about that. Alenko! You ready?"

"Yes sir." replied a second soldier who had been hanging back. Alpha looked at the two men and found himself getting excited, they both radiated lethality and precision, these were true elites and it seemed like they had a chance of doing what the rest of the soldiers could not.

"Perhaps we should pick up another man sir, to cover the hole Jenkins left." Kaiden suggested to the Commander.

Ashley jumped forward to volunteer, "I can show you the way sir. I know where the docks are." Shepard looked to the sergeant who merely nodded his recommendation.

Alpha quickly stepped forward as well. "I'd like to come along as well sir, I'm a good shot and a decent biotic as well. I know I'm not a soldier but I can help."

Shepard gave the young Tyler Alpha a quick look-over before sighing and giving a slightly exasperated reply. "Sorry kid but you aren't even wearing any armour, and I don't have time to babysit. Stay here with the rest of the soldiers." Alpha curled his hands into fists trying to figure out how to change the illustrious Commanders mind when the Sergeant jumped in.

"The kid's being modest sir. He's the craziest biotic I ever laid eyes on; and he tore one of those big Primes up with his bare hands. I can't say we would be here right now if it wasn't for him." Ashley looked around nervously before stepping up for her newest ally.

"The sergeants right sir, he may be young but he knows what he's doing and I don't know much about biotics but tears through the Geth like paper sir." Shepard gave the young fighter a longer look, truly trying to sense his potential and see what the others saw in him.

"Alright kid, but don't try to be a hero, we have enough dead to bury as it is."

"I won't let you down sir, you can call me Alpha." Shepard shot him a bemused look then drew out his sniper rifle and started pushing forward.

"The dig site where they found the beacon is right ahead sir, and I see Geth. Looks like a dozen troopers, half as many rocket troopers, and a Prime." Ashley reported.

"Ok. Alenko you see that pillar to the left flank? Use it as cover while you hit the troopers with throw fields. Williams, you get to the pillar just behind him and shoot everything he and Alpha throw around. Alpha you take the right flank and throw the troopers as well. I'll use the high ground here to snipe anything that pops its head up. Open fire on my mark. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" All three replied before moving to their respective positions. Shepard rested the tripod of his Javelin rifle on the small boulder in front of him and looked down the scope straight at the Prime, after taking a moment to time the shot with his breathing then lightly pulled on the trigger; the shot went straight through the Primes head and through the chest of two other troopers leaving a trail of light behind it.

Kaiden expertly launched a throw field that curved around cover to hit a line of Geth so that Ashley could shoot the felled trooper with a short burst of fire to each platform. Meanwhile Alpha thrusted his hands out and launched a throw field powerful enough to crush half his Geth against the dig site walls while Shepard cleanly shot the rest.

"That's an impressive throw field there Alpha, but if you keep that up you'll run out of juice before we get to the docks." Advised Kaiden.

"Thanks but I've been doing this all day and I'm not about to slow down now." said Alpha as he walked up to study the Commanders sharpshooting with the Prime and whistled. "Damn bossman, where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

Shepard grinned and pointed his gun at Alpha. *BOO-OOM* before he had a chance to react the trigger was pulled, the bullet had left the chamber and barreled past his left ear and planted itself into the eye of a final Geth trooper.

"They don't teach what I've got kid." said Shepard propping his still smoking rifle over his shoulder. "Williams, lead the way."

The squad advanced from the dig site without opposition until they heard a loud gunshot from some sort of high calibre weapon. "What do you make of that commander? Asked Kaiden.

"I'm not sure, Nihlus is supposed to be up there somewhere, and something about it seemed sinister. Let's double-time it soldiers!"

They broke into a heavy jog moving towards the sound of the lone gunshot and came up to a large clearing just in front of a small warehouse, the clearing was filled with a dozen sets of spikes each line containing five of the eerie objects upon which were what looked like humanoid impaled corpses.

"What the hell?" Ashley whispered as though a loud noise would somehow bring forth something unspeakable. "Are those people?"

Shepard looked around observing the spikes as he continued forward. "Possibly, but if they are then those spikes changed them somehow." As Shepard finished his sentence the spikes in the first row started lowering their impaled payload followed by the second, and the third, and all the rest until Shepard and his squad stood in front of several dozen moaning grunting husks.

The husk all shambled around for a moment before noticing the surprised invaders of their territory and let out a loud moan of despair as they all turned around and charged their prey. Shepard holstered his rifle with one hand and drew a red and black N7 Piranha shotgun with his other, he aimed it at the husks and let loose firing shot after shot, easily decimating anything that got too close. Kaiden started launching weak throw fields at the husks legs causing them to trip over themselves and creating several large pile-ups that Ashley was quick to fire at with her own standard issue shotgun.

Alpha decided to erect a barrier and charge his way through the mob, first hitting a small cluster at the front then making two more charges towards the back of the husk mob and fired off a massive shockwave sending husks flying in every direction. "HELL YEA MOTHERFUCKERS!" he shouted admiring his own handiwork while summoning a massive singularity to lift the rest of the husk into the air. Kaiden threw a small warp to detonate a combo and finished them off with a powerful explosion that sent body parts soaring through the air.

"How did you do that Alpha? I've never seen anyone do use so much biotics so quickly." Exclaimed Kaiden as Shepard merely chuckled

"I've seen some Asari with that sort of power, and a few Krogan. I guess it was a good idea bringing you along son." Stated Shepard.

"Well I figured time was of the essence here so..." Alpha said as he shrugged his shoulders in response and continued forward.

Alpha walked up the steps of the warehouse to spot a Turian corpse. "Hey is this that Nihlus guy you were talking about?"

Shepard stepped forward to identify the body. "That's him alright, but it looks like he was shot in the back of the head." Shepard paused to consider the ramifications of his discovery. "It would seem that he met someone he trusted, someone he turned his back to. There wouldn't be any colonist here he would know so that means someone else is here, someone besides the Geth. Alenko! If we encounter any aliens here I want you to place them in stasis asap. Let's not take any stupid chances."

"Sure Commander."

Shepard suddenly drew his pistol and looked at a small wall of crates causing everyone to draw a weapon with him. "Who's there? Show yourself or we will open fire!" Shepard snarled.

"WAIT! Wait, wait wait, I'm human, please don't shoot me!" a terrified dockworker jumped up from behind the crates with a look of panic etched on his face. "I. I can tell you what happened! I saw what happened to that Turian!"

"Talk! Quickly." ordered Shepard.

"He was shot by another Turian, called him Saren. They uh, they seemed to know each other they were talking but then the dead one there turned around and bam! The first Turian guy, Saren, he blew his buddies brains out! I swear it's the truth it's all I know!" the colonist rapidly spat out, blubbering the entire time.

Shepard holstered the pistol and looked at the murder scene one more time. "How did you survive the Geth attack? You're the first live colonist we've seen so far."

"I hid, hid behind the crates here. No one saw me, no one thought to look."

"How did you make it to the crates before the Geth saw you?" asked Ashley in an accusatory tone.

"Well, I uh, may have been there before the attack. Sometimes I need a few extra winks to get through my shift."

"So you survived because you're lazy? You're disgusting!" after letting them argue for a few moments Shepard decided to step in.

"That's enough. You can go back the way we came, after about 20 minutes you should meet up with the rest of the Marines." Stated Shepard. "Would you happen to know where there might be some extra supplies?"

"wh- why would I know something like that? I'm just a dockworker; we don't know important stuff like that."

"Are you sure? I would hate for the some Geth to get past us because we were under-supplied." Shepard subtly threatened

"Nah man, I mean like there might be some special ammo mods in the crates over there but I mean, it could be anything y'know?"

Shepard walked over to the mentioned crate and found exactly what had been described. "Well it would seem you have a good nose for this. Take another guess."

"Like I said man, total shot in the dark, I don't know nothing!"!

"Listen up you lazy piece of cowardly shit! You are hiding something and if you don't tell me what it is right now I will blow off your shrivelled diseased balls and throw you to the Geth as a distraction. So stop fucking me around!" Shepard threatened as he grabbed the dockworkers throat and aimed a pistol between his legs.

"Ok Ok, don't hurt me! I stored some upgraded grenades and medigel in the crate right here. The marines had a little extra so I put it away for-" the dockworker spouted before being cut off.

"You bastard, here we are risking our lives to protect you and you're stealing from us! I'm going to break your scrawny neck you selfish fucker!" Ashley shouted as Alpha held her back and dragged her away. Seeing the situation disintegrate beyond recovery the commander decided to take action

"We've wasted too much time here, let's move out." Ordered the Commander, and after a short jog the squad came up to the bridge.

"We need to use the bridge tram to get to the other side Commander." Ashley informed the squad.

"Well that's easier said than done." Shepard paused as he thought of a plan. "Alpha! How long can you hold up a barrier sphere for the squad?"

"If you're thinking what I think you are it won't work. Not with those 12 rocket troopers and 3 Prime. They would tear even my strongest barrier apart in about two seconds." Alpha paused and scratched his chin. "But I might be able to give you and Williams a personal barrier. If we're quick they should hold from one end to the next."

"Do it." Shepard ordered while Ashley and Kaiden listened in confusion. "The plan is simple, we approach the tram and charge from one end to the next killing everything in one run. That means Shotguns. Alenko, lay off the biotics and set up a chain of overloads. Alpha, keep our barriers up. Let's go."

"Yes sir!" all three silently shouted. Alpha began focusing his biotic energy, willing it to surround his allies, shaping it around them; it was taking all his concentration. "I won't be able to do anything else sir, I can't multitask this one."

Shepard grunted his acknowledgement and drew his sniper rifle to start popping off shots completely disregarding their cover, somehow hitting the Geth every time while barely taking half a second to aim. Ashley and Kaiden started hopping the guard rails the Geth were using as cover and launching shotgun pellets at the flashlight-like faces while Kaiden simultaneously set off a chain of overloads to destroy the enemy shields.

"Watch out for those prime!" Alpha shouted at Ashley as she dispatched another trooper. Shepard raised his rifle and was about to take his shot when a rocket hit the ground in front of him, launching the commander into the air.

"Commander!" Kaiden shouted as he used his biotics to pull Shepard to safety, watching helplessly as the two Primes stormed towards Ashley. Shepard managed to pull off a mid-air shot the stopped the first Prime dead in its tracks but was unable to stop the second. The Geth Prime stormed right at Ashley and swung out its massive arm, knocking Ashley over the edge.

"AS IF I'LL LET YOU!" shouted Alpha as he strained to detonate all the personal barriers at once and throw a massive biotic punch at the remaining Prime. "RRAAAAAGGGHHH!" Alphas fist went straight through the center of the Geth Prime as he bellowed at the sentient machine, he then shoved his other hand into the hole and in a fit of biotic rage tore it in half!

"Damn." was all the words that Kaiden could muster at the sight of an obvious biotic prodigy.

"Hey, could you stop staring at the kid and let me down?" Ashley teased as she floated along held by the power of Kaidens biotic pull.

"Oh, y-yea. Sorry Williams." Stuttered Kaiden rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"Thanks for the save though. I thought I was a goner for a second."

"No big deal. Besides, if you die then who's going to be my meat shield?" Kaiden said with a slight smirk on his face. To which Ashley responded with a playful blow to the shoulder.

Commander Shepard looked at the wreckage behind them, in less than ninety seconds they had managed to wipe out 12 rocket troopers, 3 Primes, and nearly two and a half dozen more regular troopers. Even for the legendary Commander John Shepard it was quite the feat; and the young mystery man who called himself "Alpha" was surprisingly adept at killing these Geth.

"I'll get the tram moving now sir." said Ashley as she walked over to the control panel.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes after starting the tram Shepard and his squad were pulling up to their destination, and right into a swarm of enemy fire. Rockets rocked the tram back and forth while the plasma from Geth rifles scorched the ground around them.

"What do we do Commander?" Ashley yelled over the incessant gunfire and explosions. "I can't even pop up to take a shot!" Shepard blindly threw several grenades in the direction of the shooting in response.

"I can charge up above us and take some of the heat off of the tram!" Alpha yelled. "Then you can get out of the kill zone!"

"Do it!" Shouted Shepard, seeing no other way to move forward. "You better be able to handle the heat kid."

Alpha peeked over his cover and charged up towards the enemy line, then fired off a shockwave knocking everyone on the bridge to the ground. "Fuck!" Alpha cursed as he felt a plasma round burn its way through his shoulder. He jumped to the side to dodge the incoming flurry of bullets and landed right on a large rectangular shaped device with a large display counting down from ten minutes.

"UHH COMMANDER, I've got a bit of a problem here."

"So do we Alpha, it's called an army of Geth!"

"Ok well I get that's a really pressing issue and all seeing how they're trying to shoot us but, I'm sort of lying on a massive bomb here. We have just over nine minutes before it blows us all to kingdom come."

"... Bloody fucking hell, well at least it's just the one we can handle-"

"Actually my Omni-tool is reading three signatures Commander." Kaiden said as he activated an overload to kill a cluster of Geth.

"Someone needs to teach these fucking tinhead bastards the definition of overkill." muttered Shepard.

"If it makes you feel better I have an app for that sir." Kaiden chuckled as he overloaded a Geth Troopers shields.

"You damn well better!" Shouted the Commander with a laugh. "Now let's kill these flashlights, defuse the bombs, recover the beacon, and get off this planet!"

Alpha chuckled at the Commanders ability to keep looking forward despite the constant opposition. *Must be why he's a legend. He just keeps going like these life threatening dangers are mere annoyances.*

"Commander, get clear of the bridge, I'm gonna clear it off." Alpha stated as he turned the corner of his cover and began charging a shockwave in each hand. "FLY FUCKERS!" he shouted he let loose a double shockwave along the length of the bridge, effectively clearing it of Geth.

"First bomb down." Kaiden alerted the squad.

"Bridge is clear; you guys can feel free to cross at any time here. Not like I'm being overrun or anything here" said Alpha as he sprayed an unlucky Geth with his assault rifle.

"Allow me." Shepard walked right past Alpha geared in impressive tech armor wielding his shotgun in one hand he started spraying shots at the Geth. Shepard activated his overkill shot for the shotgun and let loose an explosive shot that tore through several Geth.

"Second bomb is safe."

"Third one is right behind us Alenko." Alpha stated as he launched another shockwave down the line. "I bet there's still more on the other side of the docks."

"Radar is picking up several Geth, they must be trying to defend the bombs." Shepard said. "Let's move."

Shepard took point as the squad move towards the third and final bomb wielding his dual pistols with murderous intent. A Prime suddenly popped out from behind a stack of crates leveling Shepard's shields with its first shot.

"Commander!" Ashley and Alpha shouted in fear as he tackled the massive Synthetic to the ground, repeatedly firing one hand canon into its chestplate. Kaiden jumped forward to help only to see that Shepard had jammed his second hand canon up against the bottom of the Geths head and unloaded into it.

"Stop hovering Alenko. I'm fine." Shepard groaned as he stood up and wiped himself off. "Weapons ready! There should still be more left."

Shepard again took lead but this time Alpha was sure to stick close with a push field at the ready as they went down the ramp into the crate filled dock space. "They could be anywhere." commented Ashley as the squad made their way to one end of the docks encountering no resistance.

Alpha focused his push field into both hands preparing for a viscous technique. "Let me clear the field a bit for you then." He whispered into the comm while giving Ashley a mischievous smirk. Alpha dropped into a wide stance to brace himself as he drew his hands to rest beside his hips, then drawing on his biotic strength Alpha thrust both palms forward and released his biotic power.

"RRRRAAAAAaa!" Alpha screamed in exertion as his push field blew everything in front of them for 30 feet into the air. Shepard promptly started shooting at the newly revealed Geth as they attempted to get up, clearly still trying to figure out how they were all thrown about like ragdolls.

When the shooting had subsided Shepard holstered his deadly looking assault rifle and turned to face his squad. "Alenko, disarm the last bomb, Williams support him, and as for you Alpha try not to do anything else that's so monumentally stupid!" He spat out in frustration. Kaiden and Ashley quickly made for the bomb not wanting to witness the Commanders wrath.

"You brain dead IDIOT! What if the bomb had been behind one of the crates? You could have killed all of us!" Shepard glared at Alpha for a few moments before softening his expression. "Listen kid, I know you didn't mean endanger anyone but you have to think before you act, you have to consider all the possibilities before you start throwing things around."

"Sorry Commander."

"Use your head ok kid? Not just your strength and you can call me Shepard."

Alpha grinned at the gesture of respect he had managed to earn from the legend standing before him. "Sure thing Shepard."

Kaiden walked up, sensing that the danger had passed. "Final bomb is disabled sir."

"Good. Radio the Normandy and have them pick us up." Shepard replied, glad that the mission was finished.

"That beacon thing looks weird doesn't it? Are they all so tall and glowing?" Alpha asked Ashley.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm a soldier not a scientist." Ashley chuckled as she approached the beacon. As she got closer it started to glow ever so slightly brighter until it flashed bright neon green and started pulling the female soldier towards itself.

"Ashley!" Alpha summoned what biotic energy he could from his exhausted body as Shepard grabbed Ashley from behind and threw her out of the way getting caught in its trap himself. Just as Alpha was about to launch a pull he noticed a strange blinking protrusion on the back of the beacon. "BOMB!" Alpha activated a barrier dome to protect everyone from the impending explosion just as the beacon threw Shepard back in a massive explosion.

"Alpha! Commander! Are you alright? Alenko!"

"I'm fine Williams, where's the Commander?"

"He's over here." Alpha answered weakly. "That could've turned out badl-" Alpha was cut off by the need to cough.

"Alpha... You're... You're going to be ok, it's over now, we won and you're going to be ok. Nobody else has to die today." Ashley frantically applied medi-gel to Alphas wound; a large piece of shrapnel had embedded itself into his abdomen.

"Is Shepard ok? Did I do it right this time?"

"He looks fine Alpha, just hold on." Ashley looked at Kaiden and shouted "Where is your ship? He's dying!" Kaiden checked the Commanders vital signs before looking at Alpha and trying to help.

"D-did I help? Did I do it right this time?"

"Yes Alpha, just stop talking ok? Save your strength."

"Did we sa-" he started coughing again he spat out blood. "Did we save the cycle? Did we stop them this time?" Alpha muttered deliriously and Ashley looked at him losing hope that he would survive, that the medics wouldn't be able to save him.

"Yes, we stopped them, we saved everyone Alpha. Just hold on." She whispered into his ear as she stroked his cheek.

"The Normandy's here! Chakwas he's they're over here." Kaiden shouted in apprehensive joy as the medical team evacuated both Shepard and Alpha.

"They'll both be ok Williams. They're tough bastards…" Kaidan said in a attempt to comfort the distraught soldier.

"I just don't want to see anyone else die. Too many people were killed, and for what? A beacon that was destroyed anyway? It seems, so pointless." Ashley boarded the Normandy with an air of despair surrounding her.

Three days later Alpha leaned back on the stiff chair looking at the woman across from him. Her sexy red hair and cute smile did nothing to put him at ease, for Kelly Chambers was not here simply as a beautiful woman but as his psychologist and for the past several hours she had been trying unsuccessfully to have him open up.

"Why don't we try something simple Tyler? Where did you grow up?" Alpha stared at her in silence for a few moments trying to figure out how to keep his secret. After Eden Prime the Alliance had patched him up and sent him to a shrink, to make sure he was ok supposedly but who knew for sure.

"Why does that matter? How does some childhood memory affect what happened on Eden Prime?"

"It doesn't, but talking about it may help you feel more comfortable."

"Well it won't." Alpha snapped.

"Did you have a difficult childhood then? We can talk about anything you want and I promise I won't tell anyone, I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Alpha as he eyed Chambers suspiciously

"As a doctor I'm not allowed to tell anyone what you tell me, if I did I would lose my license. All I want is to help you Tyler but I can't do that unless you talk to me."

Alpha cradled his head in his hands trying to decide what to do. *If I tell her she might be able to help. She might know how to get my memory back, but what if she tells someone? Can I trust her?*

"Whatever is troubling you Tyler I can help you, that's why I'm here." Kelly Chambers walked to Alpha and crouched in front of him "You can trust me Tyler, I promise."

"I don't know." He answered the sound of defeat in his voice.

"Tyler, this thing hanging over you isn't going away, if you don't talk to someone you-" Alpha shot up out of his seat, throwing his chair across the room.

"I MEAN I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Alpha started glowing with biotic energy as his hands shook in sudden rage that he couldn't explain. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M FROM! I DON'T KNOW HOW I LEARNED TO FIGHT! I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY SCARS CAME FROM, I DON'T KNOW MY REAL NAME, AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M HERE! I- I can't remember… I was found on Eden Prime a day before the Geth attacked and I- I watched them die, I didn't stop, I didn't think I just fought and fought and fought! Bahtia died for me and the bastard responsible is still out there!"

Kelly stood and listened as Alpha raged, as he vented his rage and when he was done; when he broke down she drew him into a tight embrace. "Do you want to know what to do Tyler?"

"I don't know, I just- Am I even human? What kind of human being watches people die and doesn't care?"

"You are human, and you do care Tyler. If you didn't care it wouldn't hurt."

"What do I do? How do I make the pain go away?"

"Avenge them. Find the bastard responsible and kill him, kill Saren! She whispered into his ear. "Save us Tyler, save everyone!"

_A.N: So I Kelly Chambers wasn't introduced until ME2 but since Bioware never really specified what she did before serving on the Normandy SR2 I figured that I could put her here instead of a random faceless shrink, as for whether or not we will see her again… well who knows what I have planned. On a final note, please give me some reviews, even if it's just a few words I would love to hear from anyone who enjoys my writing, or if you think I suck and just want to tell me why, all feedback is good feedback guys._


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours and a dozen drinks after leaving his therapy session Alpha found himself in Chora's Den. What was left of it anyways, apparently Shepard had torn the place up looking for the owner, a supposed sleazeball named Fist.

"Ha! That's an even worse name then mine." He looked up at one of the vid screens to see Shepard standing in front of the council for some sort of ceremony. "Hey what's going on up there? He asked the patron beside him.

"That? Have you been hiding under a rock kid? That's Commander Shepard, Hero of Eden Prime. The council is making him the first human spectre so he can go after Saren."

"Saren... He was there too." Alpha whispered to himself. "So what exactly is a Spectre?" the half-drunk patron looked at him and slammed his palm onto his forehead.

"Spectres are the agents of the council. They get a free pass to do whatever they want because the law doesn't apply to them. How do you not know this shit kid?"

"Not from around here." Alpha replied as he rose to his feet and went to find Shepard. An hour later Alpha was at the C-sec docking station hoping to catch the human Spectre before he left the Citadel. After a few more moments Alpha spotted a large red crested Krogan and a tall Turian each flanking a human in pitch black armor with the N7 stripe.

"Shepard! Commander Shepard!" shouted Alpha, "Shepard!" Shepard heard his name being called and started looking around when he saw the young man who had accompanied him on Eden Prime.

"Alpha? What are you doing here?" he asked as Alpha dashed over.

"Shepard! I was worried I wouldn't catch up in time. Listen Shepard, I want to come with you. You're going after the guy who masterminded Eden Prime... I want a piece of him too." Alpha lowered his face and dropped his arms to his side as he said " I know I messed up before but, I can help, I know I can!"

Shepard examined the young adult in front of him, surely his power would come in handy, but at the same time he was a wildcard. Nobody knew who he was or anything about him except that he was heavily genetically modified and possibly one of the most powerful biotics he had ever seen. "I'm sorry kid but the top brass want to run some tests with you. There's nothing I can do."

"You're a Spectre! Just say that you need me for the mission, they can't do anything about a Spectre! Your missions come before their curiosity!"

Shepard paused to consider Alphas proposal and decided to take the risk, the kid was powerful and had incredible potential, who knows what else he could do. "Alright kid report to the Normandy, we're shipping out immediately. Ask Alenko to get you set up."

"Thankyou Shepard, I won't let you down!" Alpha ran to the Normandy and was greeted at the airlock by Kaiden.

"So you're coming too? Gotta say it'll be nice to have you backing me up."

"Thanks Alenko. And thank you for dragging my half-dead ass to the medbay..."

Kaiden held out his hand to Alpha who shook it strongly "My names Kaiden. And I would thank Ashley, she's the one who gave you first aid. Anyways why don't we get you set up?" so Kaiden gave Alpha the grand tour before showing him where the soldiers bunked.

"So you can bunk here and-" Kaiden was cut off by the intercom activating and Joker addressing the crew.

"All crew at attention, the commander has a few words."

"This is Commander Shepard speaking. We have our orders: find Saren before he finds the conduit. I won't lie to you, crew. This isn't going to be easy. We all know what happened on Eden Prime. We saw the destruction. We saw the bodies. We saw what Saren did. And I plan to make him pay! The council wants to ignore this. That's no surprise, they've never helped us in the past; no reason they'd start now. But we don't need their help. We can do this on our own! Wherever Saren goes, we'll follow. Wherever he searches for the conduit, we'll be there! We will hunt him to the very ends of the galaxy and bring him down! So it's up to us, we're the only ones who can stop Saren. I swear to you all, we will stop him!"

"Well that really piles on the pressure eh?" Laughed Alpha. "I can't wait to get Saren though; I'm going to pull his intestines out from his ass."

"And I can't wait to see you pull that off kid." said Ashley as she chuckled at the image of a Turian bent over and squawking like a chicken as Alpha stood behind smirking. "It's good to see you up and moving again Alpha."

"Thanks to you from what I hear. Thank you Ashley."

"Anyways, Shepard wants us in the comm room to decide our next move."

"Alright, meet you there; we just need to make sure Alpha gets a decent bunk." Replied Kaiden.

After choosing the bunk in the far corner Alpha followed Kaiden to the elevator.

"You would think that with how advanced this ship is that the elevator would move faster than a fat kid chasing ice cream but nooo they had to tempt the fat kid with broccoli. Morons." Alpha joked.

"Can I ask you something personal?" asked Kaiden as he gave Alpha a confused look.

"You can try but no promises I will answer." grinned Alpha, still giggling from his own joke.

"What did you do before this? I mean your damn good in a fight but how does a kid barely old enough to enlist get that good?"

"I pissed off the wrong people, spent a lot of time running and fighting. So if you want to know what I did before this well. I survived!" Alpha stared Kaiden down willing him to look away first. *Beep*

The elevator opened and Alpha followed Kaiden to the com room where everyone was waiting. "Sorry guys, we had to take the elevator." Kaiden explained sheepishly.

"Well you're here now. Let's get to business." Stated Shepard. "We have several leads at the moment. First there's Benezia, Saren's accomplice and she has a daughter who might have useful insight, or at worst make a good hostage. Saren also has significant holdings on Noveria, going there could shed some light on his goals. Lastly we have reports of Geth in the Theseus system, the only planet that might be worth anything there is Feros, so that should be worth checking out."

After a few moments the Turian that Alpha saw with Shepard earlier spoke up. "If there is anything at Noveria chances are that all the files have been destroyed, Saren would be a fool to do otherwise. Anything we find there will still be there later, I say we find Benezia's daughter. Who knows how long she will be in play before Saren snatches her up."

Shepard considered the argument for a moment before replying. "That's a good point Garrus. Any objections... No? Good. Any questions?"

Alpha stood up staring at Garrus. "So Saren is a Turian right? Why do we have another Turian here with us Shepard? Haven't they done enough?" Alpha accused as Garrus shot up from his seat and glared at the young human.

"Garrus was instrumental in proving that Saren was guilty, we can trust him Alpha."

"What do you mean? That dockworker saw him, he saw Saren there, he said so himself on Eden Prime! What more proof did you need?"

"It wasn't enough to convince the council, Saren was their best Spectre, their favorite. They didn't want to believe he was capable of what we were accusing him of. Garrus gave us information that led us to Tali." Shepard gestured to the Quarian a few seat down from him. "She had data she hacked from a Geth, an incriminating recording of Saren and Benezia talking about Eden Prime. The council couldn't deny it after that."

Alpha looked back and forth between Garrus and Tali. "Ok. Sorry for accusing you Garrus. I swear I'm better at fighting than talking." Alpha laughed.

"No worries human. Although I'm curious as to why you're here too."

"I was on Eden Prime when the Geth attacked, I helped the 212th until Shepard came along, and then Ashley convinced him to let me help. When I heard about this mission I asked Shepard to bring me."

"Speaking of Eden Prime we need to get you armor, I swear I flinched every time you popped your head out." Cut in Ashley.

Garrus laughed and looked at Ashley "You mean to tell me this kid fought Geth without any protection!"

"I used barriers!" Alpha protested. "I didn't exactly have time to ask where the nearest armory was so I just used what I had."

The giant Krogan that had been content to stand in the corner silently stepped forward at Alphas claim "So you're not Alliance then, and no self-respecting mercenary would go anywhere without their armor. So who are you whelp?" He asked as he approached Alpha and stared him down mere inches away.

"I am Tyler Alpha. I am a warrior. I will kill Saren for what he did. I will destroy the Geth for helping him. And if you don't back up I'll be the one who shoves this chair up your ass." Alpha threatened as he started glowing with biotics.

The Krogan stood his ground for a few seconds, his own biotics flaring around him before showing a large toothy grin. "I like you whelp, you have spirit! But you should make sure you can back up your threats hehehe." The Krogan walked out of the room as he chuckeled. "LET ME KNOW WHEN THERE'S SOMETHING TO SHOOT SHEPARD!"

"Well that was, something else." Alpha said.

"No, that's just Wrex." Stated Shepard as if that explained everything. Well let's go to the Artemis Tau system, the daughter, Liara is researching Protheans there somewhere. Dismissed." Shepard promptly left to tell Joker the course they had decided while everyone else wandered back to their own little sanctuaries on the Normandy.

Shepard and Joker had managed to narrow their search down to the planet Therum as it was the only planet with Prothean ruins in the system. Alpha met Shepard at the loading bay in his new basic armor and looked at Shepard's enviously.

"Where did you get such bad-ass armor Shepard? I mean that just looks like you're as likely to kill someone by bumping into them as shooting them." Alpha joked.

"I had to piece it together over 3 years; it was quite a challenge finding the entire set."

"Damn… So who's coming with us?"

"Wrex, Garrus, and Tali. We should have a good balance with this squad makeup."

"The whelp has armor!" Wrex shouted as he approached with Garrus close behind. "I wanted to see the little pykjack dance around HAHAHAHA. You better have something to show off after your tough act whelp!"

"Well if we're bringing you along then I may not need my armor, just use you as a meat shield. You regenerate right?" retorted Alpha.

"Play nice now children." mocked Garrus.

"Everyone shut-up and get in the Mako!" Barked Shepard. After everyone crammed into the space age tank Alpha watched Shepard press a multitude of buttons before finally starting the engine.

"Uhh, Shepard? Do you know what you're doing?" Alpha asked nervously.

"Of course I do. It can't be that different from an air car."

Everyone in the Mako looked at each other with a look of fear on their faces as the shuttle bay doors opened up and the Mako began plummeting through the sky. "Shepard? I DONT THINK THIS DRIVES LIKE AN AIRCAR! IT'S A TANK! A TANK SHEPARD!" Alpha shouted in vain.

"I agree with Alpha!" shouted Garrus as Wrex let out a loud throaty laugh.

Brandon Hopkins, 4


	5. Chapter 5

*THUMMP!* everyone was jerked around in their seats as the Mako hit the ground. "You're both being nitpicky." stated Shepard as he pushed on a pedal that lifted the Mako into the air. ""Ohh, those are the thrusters. So this must be the gas." Shepard muttered to himself as he stepped in another pedal only for the Mako to shoot 20 feet in reverse. "So let's push this lever forward annnd, there we go."

Alpha and Garrus stared at Shepard speechless. *Please don't drive into a cliff or something Shepard.* Alpha prayed to himself.

Twenty minutes later 4 extremely sore and bruised soldiers fell out of the Mako in front of the Prothean ruins. "

"I don't think that the Mako was meant to be used as a battering ram Shepard; that's why it has a canon, so we can shoot the Geth rather than run them over." exclaimed Alpha as he desperately hugged the ground.

"You could have shot at least ONE of them." gasped a slightly green faced Garrus.

"I vote we let a blind Pyjack drive next time, we might actually stay on the path!" Wrex groaned as he lay on his back running his hands through the hard earth.

"It was ONE hill! And shooting everything gets boring sometimes. I wanted a challenge." Stated Shepard in a matter of fact voice.

"That's was a mountain Shepard! A bloody MOUNTAIN! And since when is playing bumper cars a challenge?" protested Alpha.

"Well it didn't look big enough to be a mountain, and the challenge isn't in hitting everything but doing so with wrecking the Mako's new paint job."

"THERE'S NO PAINT LEFT! Alpha and Garrus shouted while Wrex sighed.

"Let's go, we don't have time for the two of you to sit around whining, on your feet!" Commanded Shepard ordered. All three slowly stood up and readied themselves before entering the ruins.

Once inside Alpha was profoundly underwhelmed. "Aren't these supposed to Prothean ruins? This looks like a cave."

"The Prothean stuff must be farther inside." Commented Garrus. Alpha raised his rifle and stepped forward only to be violently yanked back by Shepard. Alpha looked up and saw a rocket fly right where his head had been a moment ago.

"GETH!" Shepard shouted as he fired a bust in the direction of the rocket fire. Alpha quickly jumped to his feet and erected a barrier.

"Let's see what you can do whelp." challenged Wrex as he charged forward shotgun in hand.

"Just try to keep up you old lizard!" Alpha dashed towards a nearby Geth and emptied his rifle into it with an animalistic snarl.

"More on the lower level! Garrus take out those drones!" Shepard barked out instructions as he promptly emptied a clip with a single long burst, killing a small squad of Geth troopers. Alpha jumped off the walkway shooting his rifle below him to clear a landing space.

"TAKE THIS!" Alpha shouted as he unleashed a shockwave that sent half a dozen Geth flying. Hearing the telltale whine of a machine gun about to fire right behind him Alpha charged backwards and sent the Prime behind him crashing backwards and right into Wrex who simply swung his arm and knocked it down before firing his shotgun into its head. "When did you get down here?"

"Hahaha keep up runt!" Wrex roared with laughter as he fired a pull that forced a Geth sniper out of its cover, and right into his waiting fist! Alpha responded by firing off a large pull field that lifted three troopers into the air which he then detonated with a warp, sending shrapnel flying in all directions.

"What was that?" Alpha laughed as Garrus and Shepard fired a barrage from their respective sniper rifles quickly destroying the rest of the Geth platforms. Shepard jumped off the walkway above and smirked at both the biotics.

"You'll have to do better than that guys." he joked. Alpha turned to observe the area around them when he noticed a blow glowing Shield for the first time.

"Shepard." he nodded towards the barrier and readied his rifle for another encounter. Shepard took pint as they all charged forward preparing for another shootout only to see a small Asari figure floating in a bubble of energy.

"Hold up." Shepard raised his clenched fist and approached the barrier. "Liara T'soni?"

The Asari wearily lifted her head and looked at the soldiers in front of her. "Are you real? Please get me out... I've been trapped for days." She looked straight at Shepard, eyes full of both hope and despair.

"Just give us a minute. We need to find a way around this barrier."

"I might be able to get through it." offered Alpha.

"No. It's too dangerous, you could kill her too." Shepard stepped back and observed the area. "Garrus. Think we could use the mining laser to cut our way around?"

"Sure thing Shepard, just give me half a moment." Garrus went to work on the miming laser and activated its firing protocols after a few seconds.

VRRRRR-BAMB! After the dust cleared Alpha could see that Garrus had blasted right into another corridor. "Good-going man." he congratulated Garrus.

"Let's go." said Shepard as he then jumped down. After several minutes of traveling through the Prothean corridors the squad found themselves on the other side of the barrier. "How do we deactivate this?" asked Shepard.

"There is. A console... To my left... Press the large center.. Button" Liara raspily replied, her fatigue overwhelming her.

"Got it." Shepard pushed the button and both the barrier and the energy sphere deactivated allowing Liara to crumple into Alphas outstretched arms.

"I've got you." He reassured as she opened her eyes. Alpha looked into her light blue eyes and found himself mesmerized. "Here, drink slowly." He cautioned while gently lifting a small bottle to her cracked lips and cradled her head with his left hand. She took a small sip and let some of the water fall over her lips before taking a larger sip.

"We need to get her to Chakwas. She can take care of her." Shepard put his hand on Alphas shoulder. "Let's go."

"Wait... There is an elevator behind us that goes to the surface." Liara revealed still lying against Alpha.

"Sounds good. You got her Alpha?"

"Yes sir." Alpha placed one arm under her legs, the other around her shoulders and stood up cradling her against his chest.

As the approached the elevator everyone heard a roar. "ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU BLOODY FLASHLIGHTS!"

"Wrex take point with me, Garrus you follow right behind." Shepard and Wrex both walked onto the gigantic elevator platform and saw another Krogan, with about a dozen Geth troopers and two Geth Armatures. The Krogan Warlord stopped cursing the Geth long enough to notice the heavily armed squad pointing their weapons at him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked incredulously. "Doesn't bloody well matter does it? Stay out of my way or I'll kill you all!" Alpha activated his barrier and surrounded Liara with it as well, catching the Krogan's eye. "Ha! All the better for me. Hand over the Asari and I'll let you go."

Alphas barrier surged with energy as he snarled at the Krogan. "If you take one step towards her I'll tear you apart!" He used his biotics to gently push Liara into the corridor and out of harm's way.

"We aren't handing anyone over. Leave now or else." Shepard threatened as he activated his tech armor.

"Good, more fun this way." Said the Krogan as he ran towards Alpha.

"RRRRAAAAAAHHHHRR!" Alpha roared as he ran towards his opponent until he was about 7 feet away when he executed a biotic charge. The Warlord responded by planting his feet and thrusting an intimidating knife in front of him, as Alpha sent his enemy flying into the wall behind them he felt the blade strike true and slide right between his second and third ribs.

Shepard and Garrus were quickly licking off the Geth troopers while Wrex tackled one of the armatures and flipped it into its side, his strength fueled by both his Krogan blood rage and biotics.

Alpha launched a pull and drew the enemy Krogan towards him with his right hand as he prepared a shockwave with the other resulting in a spectacular biotic explosion that killed the Warlord. Alpha turned and was hit by an armatures massive canon blast, decimating his barriers. "You have to try harder than that!" he shouted as he used a pull field to drag it head down to the floor when it prepared for a second blast. "Let's see how you like it!" Alpha shouted as the armatures canon fired right into the floor destroying itself with the proximity.

Alphas biotics raged around him as he surveyed the battlefield looking for a new threat and saw nothing but destruction surrounding his allies, Shepard and Garrus had easily dispatched the Geth troopers while Wrex had apparently used his raw strength to tear the other armature into scrap. Seeing that the threat had been resolved Alpha dashed back to where he had left Liara for safekeeping.

"Are you ok? It's over now." he whispered as though anything more powerful than a slight breeze would end her.

"I am... Fine. Thank you."

"Alpha! Let's go this place is getting unstable. We need to vacate NOW." Ordered Shepard as he toyed with the elevator controls.

"Try that little button there." pointed Alpha. Shepard pressed it and to his surprise the elevator started rising.

"How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess? It just seemed right is all." Alpha replied as he once again cradled Liara up against his chest. "She needs medical attention Shepard."

"I know, the Normandy is going to meet us at the top, and you need to be looked at too. That Krogan landed a nasty hit." Shepard said with concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine." bluffed the young man, refusing to let any weakness show. A few seconds later they reached the top and the Normandy was hovering just in front of them. Chakwas ran out followed by several other medics who all converged on Alpha and Liara to assess how badly injured they were.

"The whelp has spirit. He'll pull through fine but, I wonder how long the girl was trapped like that?" Wrex asked Shepard.

"Three or four days at least. Hopefully she pulls through and can make some sense of why Saren and Benezia went dark."

"I'm not so sure Shepard." Said Garrus. "All these Geth here, plus that Krogan. If I were to wager a guess I would say they were here to capture her, not rescue her. I could be wrong but if I'm not well..." Garrus trailed off with a shrug and boarded the Normandy.

Sheaprd felt the earth beneath his feet rumble just before he and Wrex boarded the Normandy and knew he had to make a report to the council so he turned to Wrex and said "I should go."

_A.N. So I left out the ambush scene and skipped over a bit but I always thought it was weird that Benezia would send a small army to bring home one little girl. Anyways I know that there are some people here reading this and I just want to thank you and hope that you keep reading._


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: So here comes what at least one reader has been waiting for... The Alpha and Wrex showdown! Who will win? Who is stronger? Will there be a rematch? Read on and find out. Also I love getting reviews, whether it's you telling me how awesome I am or something less flattering so review away! please._

Alpha woke up in the med bay and looked around to see that Liara was in the next bed with an IV hooked into her right wrist.

"You're awake! I shouldn't be surprised but it's still difficult to wrap my head around." Alpha turned around to see Dr. Chakwas standing behind him with a clip board in her hands.

"Is she going to be ok?" Alpha asked while gesturing at Liara.

"If she had been left for another 6 or so hours it would have turned out badly but, she should wake up later tonight."

"Thanks Doc but, as much as I appreciate the spacious bunk I should get moving." Alpha said as he stood up and walked for the door.

*What to do now? I suppose I should grab a bite then find Shepard.* Alpha took the stairs to the mess hall sat at a table with a plate of a brown goop that passed for food in the Alliance.

"Should you be up and moving so soon?" Kaiden asked before sitting across from Alpha.

"I heal fast."

"I see that. Genemods?"

"Yup." Alpha answers as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"You know I've got to say, your biotics are quite... Extraordinary. I've never heard of a human with enough power to do the things you do." Kaiden probed. Alpha stared at him for a few moments trying to decide how to explain his abilities considering that he had no idea why he was different.

"I- there was this program years ago, basically they tried to create supersoldiers but then biotics came into play and the project was nearly scrapped." Alpha began spinning his tale.

"Nearly scrapped?"

"Someone had the bright idea for a second generation. They took my parents who had been grown in test tubes and ran some test and experiments, made sure the child would be born with biotics and a few years later I popped out. There were others but… I was the only survivor."

"That's terrible. I'm sorry."

"Well it's not like I'm the only one with a sob story. I may as well move forward right?" Alpha shrugged.

"Have you ever thought of trying to find them, whoever they are?" He asked Alpha.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin. Anyway do you know where Shepard is? I want to know what's next." Alpha asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

"He took Garrus and Ashley planet side. We got some request for help from the Alliance and some civilians on the Citadel. Shepard figured he would take care of some side-missions while waiting for the Asari to wake up before making any big decisions."

"Oh. Well the Doc says she should wake up tonight." Kaiden stood up and stretched his arms then told Alpha he had some minor duties to take care of and left the young man to his own devices.

*I guess I should get some target practice in.* and Alpha took the elevator to the firing range where he saw Wrex casually shoot a target from a simulated half mile out.

"Nice shot." Wrex looked at Alpha and shrugged in reply. "If you can shoot so well why didn't you use a sniper rifle on Therum?"

"I've been around for a long time whelp. I can shoot anything, fight anything, and kill anything. Krogan's fight best at close range though; it would be a waste for me to use something so long-ranged unless I have to."

"Makes sense I guess."

"So tell me whelp, who taught you to fight?" Wrex asked as he looked the secret amnesiac straight in the eye.

"I picked things up here and there, had to learn on the go." Alpha bluffed. Wrex examined him for a moment before shrugging again and turning around.

*Not much for small talk I guess.* Suddenly Wrex glowed blue with biotic energy and threw Alpha across the firing range in one swift movement.

"What the fuck Wrex!" Alpha shouted.

"Whoever taught you to fight did a terrible job runt. You have no defense; you just spam powerful attacks and overwhelm your opponent! What happens when you're too tired for that? Or face someone more powerful than you?" Wrex roared as he fired another throw field.

Alpha activated his barriers in time to block the attack but was knocked back as Wrex used a biotic charge.

"That's it you scarface, if you want a fight you've got one!"

Alpha charged at Wrex who met him with another biotic charge and the two collided in an explosion of biotic energy, Alpha prepared to throw a biotically enhanced punch only to be knocked over when Wrex detonated his barrier.

"You'll have to be smarter than that whelp!" Wrex taunted as he kicked Alpha several feet across the room. Alpha got back up and fired a shockwave followed by two quick throw fields, Wrex dodged the shockwave and absorbed the two throws with his barrier before setting up several singularities.

"Those won't stop me from tearing that head plate off Wrex!" Alpha snarled as he charged the Krogan who simply smirked and fired a warp at one of his own singularities, Alphas barriers were decimated and he had no protection when Wrex fired another warp to ravage his body.

"You're strong whelp but if you want to beat me you'll have to use more than strength. Come back when you learn how to fight smart." Wrex sneered as he walked away, leaving Alpha to drag himself back to the med-bay.

By the time the elevator brought Alpha up to the med bay level he could already feel his body regenerating. *For the most advanced ship in the galaxy you would think they could install an elevator from this century.* Lost in his own thoughts Alpha walked right into the young Asari scientist causing her to fall on her ass with a thud.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention." Alpha quickly helped Liara to her feet as he apologized.

"It is quite alright." She answered timidly while observing the large human in front of her. "You were on Therum, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. I was worried you wouldn't make it..."

"The doctor told me that you fought valiantly to protect me. I- Thankyou." Alpha put his hand on her shoulder and smiled

"No thanks necessary, I just did what any decent human being would do."

"Oh, I... I haven't had much experience dealing with humans. So I um, I'm sorry, I'm making a fool of myself talking nonsense like this." Liara looked away and wrapped her arms around herself, as if to protect from the outside world.

"A fool is the last thing I imagine you are; besides the babbling is sort of cute." Alpha said before he could stop himself, turning a light shade of crimson as he blushed.

"Oh! Thank-you. I- well I mean you-."

"Good to see the kids are up." Shepard said from behind Alpha, causing both him and Liara to jump.

"Shepard!" Exclaimed Alpha. "I didn't know you were back yet."

"I wasn't. Normandy just picked us up, but I guess you were too busy to notice." Shepard laughed as he teased Alpha. "I do need to ask you a few questions though Dr. T'soni."

"You have questions for me? I'm not sure what questions I could answer; unless you want a history lesson."

"Actually I wanted to ask about your mother." Shepard stated as he led Liara to the comm room, followed by Alpha.

"I don't know what I can tell you Commander, I have not seen my mother in many years and have rarely talked to her in that time."

"So you have no idea why she would join Saren in an attempt to defy the council by allying with the Geth and attacking human colonies?" Shepard studied the young Asari's face and waited for a response.

"She's done what? I- I can't believe she would do something like this. It must be a mistake! My mother is far from perfect but..." Liara paused as she attempted to keep her composure and then whispered "She is not some outlaw. She is a good woman." Liara looked at Shepard, then Alpha trying to find a glimmer of hope that her mother might not be what she was being made out to be.

"I'm sorry Doctor but it's true. We have an audio recording of her speaking with Saren about it." Liara sat in the nearest seat and cradled her head whole breathing heavily.

"I wish I could help but I had no idea."

"Hey Shepard, Kaiden mentioned that you got some sort of vision from that Prothean beacon, maybe Liara can help with that? Asari can do some sort of mind meld from what I hear." Alpha pointed out.

"A Prothean beacon? I've never heard of a beacon that's gives someone visions." Liara said, suddenly overtaken by curiosity.

"Well it didn't make much sense; it was destroyed mid-transfer so I think that whatever it was trying to give me was corrupted."

"I could attempt a light meld; it would allow me to make more sense of it for you." Liara offered. Shepard stared at the Asari for a few moments trying to make a decision.

"Alright let's give it a try."

Liara walked up to Shepard until she was mere inches away from him, then she caressed his cheek with her hand and whispered "Embrace eternity!" as her eyes turned pitch black. A few moments later Liara broke the meld and collapsed right into Alphas waiting arms.

"You good Shepard?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"I- I think so. I think it would be best if I got some shut-eye though; I'm sure you can take care of her." Shepard said as a slight grin appeared on his face.

"No worries, I've got this covered."

"That's what I'm worried about kid." Shepard chuckeled as he walked away leaving Alpha to once again carry Liara to the med-bay.


	7. Chapter 7

Alpha woke up in his bunk the next morning and quickly prepared for the day, as he got out of the shower he looked in the mirror to see that he had grown a bit of a shadow. "Fuck it, it's not like I'm actually military." he muttered before getting dressed and heading up to the mess hall.

"Hey Alpha." Ashley waved Alpha over to her table where she sat with Garrus. Why don't you eat with us?" she offered

"Sure, thanks Ashley." Alpha replied as he seated himself. Garrus looked at Alpha for a moment slightly perplexed. "Somethin on my face Garrus?"

"No. Thought there would be after hearing about how Wrex tossed you around like a ragdoll though." Garrus replied with a smug smirk.

"So what? He's like a thousand years old. I'm 24, besides I'll get the old lizard next time." Alpha replied venomously.

"Good luck with that." Laughed Garrus as he patted Alpha on the back.

"Thanks." After eating a few more bites Alpha looked between Ashley and Garrus trying to decide who to ask. "Hey, could you guys show me how to modify my guns? I wouldn't mind using some incineration ammo." Ashley was the first to reply.

"I never used those before; I'm more of an AP girl myself."

"I can give you a quick lesson." Offered Garrus as he stood up and cleaned off his plate. Alpha followed suit then walked to the shooting range with him.

"So first you need to push this in here to pop open the gun." Garrus said as Alpha followed his instructions. "Then you just add that little converter there to the firing mechanism here and close her up. After that you just press the button above the safety to convert ammo types." Garrus skillfully instructed. "Think you can do the rest?"

"I think I got it. Thanks Garrus."

"No problem but, well you don't seem to use your guns too often." Garrus replied. "I mean you barely fired a single shot on our mission to get Dr. T'soni."

"Well close quarters I rely more on my biotics but if I can't close the distance easily I fall back to my rifle." Explained Alpha.

"Ok well you finish with your modifications; I have to calibrate my Indra."

After finishing with his guns Alpha decided to check on Liara and made his way to the med-bay. "Hey Doc, is Liara feeling better today?" he asked Dr. Chakwas.

"Yes, she seems to have improved significantly. She's been given reign over the back room if you wanted to speak to her." Chakwas said without even looking up from the screen in front of her.

"Thanks." Alpha said as he walked to the back and knocked on the door. Liara opened it slightly and peeked through.

"Alpha! Come in, please." she exclaimed quickly as she pulled him inside. "So did you need something?" She asked while closing the door behind her.

"Not really, just wanted to check on you."

"Oh, that's sweet. Thank you Alpha." Liara paused and gave Alpha a funny look. "Is Alpha really your name?" She asked.

"Well its Tyler Alpha but everyone just calls me Alpha."

"Sort of like Commander Shepard?"

"I suppose but it's probably just because it was how I was introduced to everyone." Alpha replied as he leaned against the wall. "So how was that whole mind-melding thing? Learn anything helpful?"

"I- it was very disconcerting. There wasn't so much of a message as a stream of feelings, Anger, regret, hope, helplessness. It felt like a warning, like the Protheans were trying to warn us that there is something that even they could not stand against, with all their might. It would support my own discoveries though."

"Have you found evidence of the things that wiped out the Protheans? These Reapers I think Shepard called them?" Alpha asked

"No not of the Reapers themselves, but I have found evidence that the Protheans were at war, and that they were likely losing. I also believe that there were other races, long before the Prothean's that were similarly wiped out, as though some sort of cycle has been playing out. But it is almost impossible to prove." Liara said as she started ranting on about the Prothean's and her theories.

"We always thought that the Mass Relays and the Citadel were left by the Protheans but what if that's not true? What if they found them the same as us? What if they were left behind by one of the older races? And if that's true then why are these devices still here for us today? It seems like someone went through a lot of trouble to erase any clues of anything before the Protheans so if the mass relays aren't Prothean then why are they still here? If it was another ancient species then why wasn't the technology destroyed? It just all seems very strange to me."

"Well if that's the case then it must have all been left here on purpose." Liara stopped rambling and look Alpha right in his eyes.

"You- you believe me?"

"Yes I do, it makes sense doesn't it?" Alpha said as he confidently stared back into Liara's big blue eyes.

"No one has ever believed me before... They always tell me that I'm making things up or connecting dots that don't exist. But you just, you believe me, just like that?" Liara smiled and blushed as she noticed that Alpha was staring.

Alpha stepped towards Liara and took her hands. "Liara I-

"Ground team assemble, Commander wants the ground team in the comm room ASAP." Jokers voice blared out over the intercom, cutting Alpha off from whatever he was about to say.

"I guess we should get over there then." Alpha whispered before he released Liara's hands and left.

Alpha entered the comm room with Liara and saw that Shepard, Wrex, and Kaiden were already seated. "Something up Shepard?" Alpha asked as he glared at Wrex.

"We're going to discuss how we are going to deal with Noveria." Shepard stated as Garrus and Ashley walked in, followed by Tali a moment later.

Shepard stood up once everyone else had seated themselves. "So we are about to reach Noveria, it's time to decide who's coming along with me. Any takers?" Wrex and Alpha both raised their hands and Liara shyly raise her hand as well.

"If my mother is there than I would like to be as well Shepard. Maybe, perhaps she will talk to me, maybe there's more happening than we know."

"Sorry Liara but we can't bring you along, you don't have any military training and chances are that we're in for a fight." Shepard said softly.

"My mother ensured that I was trained by several Asari Commandos Commander. I assure you that I can take care of myself. And you can't deny that I might be able to talk my mother down before things get violent."

"Alright, but be careful, ok?" Shepard asked as he gave in to the young Asari.

Three hours later Shepard, Alpha, Wrex, and Liara all left the Normandy and made their way to the security entrance. "We may run into trouble guys, we barely got landing permission and they didn't seem the friendliest over the radio." Shepard quickly informed his squad.

As Shepard walked towards admissions a large squad of heavily armed guards poured out the doors aiming their assortment of assault rifles and shotguns at the Normandy's squad, Shepard replied by drawing his two pistols and the rest of the squad drew their own weapons as well.

"Drop your weapons now!" A woman in gray armor shouted as she moved to the front.

"You first!" Snarled Shepard. "I'm a Spectre; we're allowed to carry our weapons anywhere!"

"Not on my base you don't! There's no human Spectres, now drop your weapons or we'll drop you."

"STOP! Guards, stand down! The Commanders Spectre status has been confirmed, he is free to pass." The Guards looked at Shepard and nervously lowered their weapons, obeying the unknown voice at the other end of the speakers.

"Smart choice." Shepard deadpanned as he pushed his way through the guards.

"My apologies sir, I'm Captain Matsuo; please follow me to Ms. Parasini's office." Shepard waved his squad over and followed the Captain.

"Hello Commander Shepard. I apologize for the misunderstanding with the guards; they can be a little over-zealous at times." Gianna Parasini said as she stood behind her desk in a self-assured manner.

"So long as there aren't any more misunderstandings we won't have a problem. Now I need some information." Shepard threatened darkly.

"I- uh, of course, I will help however I can." Parasini stuttered.

"First I want to know where Matriarch Benezia is."

"Lady Benezia is currently on Peak 15. If you needed to speak with her I'm afraid there's not much to do but wait for the storm to pass."

"That isn't an option. We need to go to Peak 15 if that's where she is."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, as I said there is quite the storm brewing so all traffic has been halted."

"So are you telling me it's impossible to get there?"

"Well it is possible to drive there but you would need a garage pass, which you do not have." Shepard slowly leaned forward onto the desk with his pistol in one hand, casually pointed at Parasini's gut.

"I think I misunderstood you Ms. Parasini, it sounded like you said I wasn't allowed to leave." Shepard threatened. Parasini raised her hands and took a step back as she started sputtering.

"No, no I would- I mean I wouldn't do that. I'm just saying that you need to procure a garage pass."

"Well perhaps you should get on that for me before I get really irritated."

"I would if I could, really I would. But only Administrator Anoleis can give them out!"

"Then it seems like I need to see the Administrator don't I?"

"Of course, his office us right through those doors behind me, go right in."

Alpha and the others followed Shepard into the back office where they were promptly ignored by a small statured Salarian until Wrex walked around the Administrators desk and stared him down.

"Yes, yes, will have to call you back. Unexpected interruption." The Salarian hung up then looked directly at Shepard. "What do you want human? Every minute I spend talking to you costs the company 7 credits."

"Let me make this quick then. I have Spectre business with Lady Benezia. I need a garage pass."

"Impossible I'm afraid. I will not allow some gun-toting council spy anywhere near my residents research. We charge quite handsomely to ensure that our clients are not, hindered, by the council or its agents." Anoleis gave Shepard a smug look, confident in his superiority.

"Wrex, tear off one of his arms." Shepard said coolly while staring the smug Salarian prick in the eye.

"With pleasure hehehe." Wrex chuckled as he took a step towards his prey.

"W-wait! You can't do this! Guards! GUARDS! SOMEBODY HELP!" Anoleis screamed as he tried to run away and tripped over Alphas foot.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Alpha, "The Commander isn't done with you yet, I would suggest giving him what he wants." Alpha softly whispered in the Administrators ear while he lifted him in the air with a single hand.

"OK! Ok. I'll give you what you want. Just don't hurt me..." Alpha dropped the Salarian and watched him carefully as he opened his desk drawer and handed Shepard a garage pass. The squad turned around to leave but just as they reached the door Administrator Anoleis decided to have the last word in an attempt to save face.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers Spectre! I'll have your career for this! You think your better tha-"

'BOOM' Anoleis was cut off as a round from Shepard's pistol blew off half his head.

"Woah! Are you allowed to do that Shepard?" Alpha asked.

"Threatening a Spectre is a capital offense. So yes, I am." Shepard deadpanned as he walked out the door and approached Parasini once again. "Was Benezia alone when she arrived?"

"N-n-n-n-no, she had a squad of Asari Commandos with her."

"Anything else?"

"I-um, there was a crate! Several crates actually, she arrived with them and brought them with her"

"What was in those crates?" Shepard asked as he leaned forward.

"I don't know, I swear! They passed the weapons scan, beyond that we don't need to know what it might have been." Parasini squeaked.

"Great, you idiots are just determined to make things difficult aren't you?" Shepard muttered as he quickly strode out of the office.

Twenty minutes later the squad headed for the garage with upgraded armor for both Alpha and Liara. Alpha had outfitted himself in a sleek dark blue, slightly outdated medium armor with hardening upgrades to make him tougher while Liara had gotten a shiny black set of light armor with shield relay upgrades to help her shields regenerate faster.

"I can't believe you spent so much on that armor Alpha, we could have gotten something much better on the citadel for a lot cheaper." Said Shepard.

"Look at it though; I'm going to be able to upgrade this till all hell breaks loose. Plus it was the only armor that was compatible with this." Alpha said as he stared at his new Omni-gauntlet in awe.

"I've never even heard of an Omni-gauntlet before." Shepard said dubiously.

"That's why it's called a prototype Shepard; besides the Hanar said that it was discontinued for being too expensive. Not many of these out there." Bragged Alpha as Shepard swiped the garage pass so they could continue onto peak 15.

"How did you afford all that crap anyway?" Shepard asked.

"Well it seems SOMEONE in the Alliance has recognized that since I'm technically a mercenary I need to be paid. Long story short, I was paid for my help on Eden Prime and for joining you."

"I didn't realize that they had set up an account already. I thought it would take a bit longer." Shepard replied.

Wrex stopped dead in his tracks and drew his shotgun. "Something's not right Shepard... Look at the radar, we're jammed."

"Alright guys, weapons hot." Shepard ordered as everyone prepared for the undoubtedly impending battle. Alpha activated his Omni-gauntlet which lit up a dark red and covered his entire forearm and fist.

"GETH!" Alpha shouted as a Geth Ghost zipped from the wall to the ceiling before launching itself straight at the young human. With the flick of a finger Alpha's Gauntlet became a massive shield with a large protruding spike at the center which the Geth was promptly impaled on.

Shepard had started firing short bursts at the incoming Geth Troopers while Liara set up singularities along the garage.

"PRIME! Cover me Shepard!" Wrex shouted as he used a biotic charge to get behind the hulking synthetic, fired an overkill right between its shoulders and finished it with a throw field that launched it directly at a small group of troopers.

"There's too many of them!" Liara shouted as another dozen troopers materialized followed by several more Primes.

Alpha concentrated a multi-pull field while taking cover behind his Omni-Shield. "Eat this tin-heads!" Alpha swung his arm and let loose three pulls that connected with the fuel tank and dropped it on the Geth line, destroying them in a massive explosion.

Wrex pulled Shepard and Liara back to safety as the explosion spread across the garage. "Nice move runt!" laughed Wrex as he observed the destruction.

Alpha smirked and smugly replied. "It's what I do old lizard, all in a day's work."

Suddenly a large contingent of security flooded the garage.

"What the hell is going on? And where do you think you're going; you murdered the Administrator!" barked Captain Matsuo as she and her men trained their guns on Shepard and his squad.

_A.N._

_So I always felt that we never got to see Shepard truly take advantage of some potentially badass renegade situations considering that his Spectre status gives him immunity to just about everything. I mean here he is, trying to save the galaxy and dumb selfish bitches keep getting in his way, I dunno about you guys but I think that Shepard must have had a godly amount of patience not to resort to violence more often. Anyways, who's excited for the Rachni? Or for the showdown with Benezia? Leave a review with your thoughts and I'll be sure to get back to you._


	8. Chapter 8

Shepard walked in front of his squad with a fury in his eyes that made even Alpha cringe. "What are WE doing? I should be asking you that question!" Shepard's yelled as he walked towards the Captain. "You incompetent greedy bastards are not only harboring a fugitive wanted for war crimes, but you allowed her to bring an army with her! Now I need to shoot my way through a battalion of Geth because nobody here ever heard of looking inside the massive mysterious box!" Shepard stopped right in front of the Captain and shoved one of his pistols into her jaw.

"I am ordering you and your men to stand down. Anyone still holding their weapons in ten seconds will get a lobotomy!" Shepard threatened viciously.

Captain Matsuo dropped her rifle to the ground and backed away from the furious Spectre with her hands up. "Everyone, do as he says."

"No way! These guys think they can come to our base and do whatever they want. Over my dead body!" Sergeant Stirling shrieked. Alpha stepped forward, his biotics pulsating around him in an unusually deep blue.

"That can be arranged Sergeant." He threatened while lifting an idle Mako in the air above the guards with his biotics.

"Shit! Sarge, I think we better do what they say." whispered one of the guards. Sergeant Stirling was suddenly encompassed in a blue aura as she activated her biotics and fired a warp at Alpha who absorbed the attack with his barriers.

"You'll have to do better than that bitch!" He snarled as he hurled the tank at her, resulting in a very bloody explosion of flesh.

"Anyone else want to shoot at us?" Shepard challenged as the guards scattered away from the pulpy mess that remained of their Sergeant, those closest to her had been splattered with her blood and flying fleshy bits.

The Captain held her hand to her mouth and waved her men back. "Just go. Leave us and go Spectre."

Wrex ran to the remaining Mako and launched himself at the driver's seat. "I'm driving this time Shepard."

"Fine, but I get the canon." Shepard replied snidely while Alpha helped Liara climb in.

"Wrex! I'm going to murder you, I am going to shove a steering wheel up your ass and throw you over the cliff!" Alpha groaned as he stumbled out of the Mako forty minutes later.

"Goddess, I think I'm going to be sick." Liara exclaimed just before running to the back of the Mako and hurling her lunch over the rear wheels.

"Infernal human Kalros damned machine! Did they ever intend for it to actually be driven?" Wrex muttered while kicking the snow on the ground.

"I told you it was harder than it looked!" Shepard said pointedly. "Come on, let's get inside. Stay sharp though, who knows when we'll run into more Geth."

"Awe, come on Shepard! Why'd you have to go and jinx us like that?" Alpha complained while the squad entered the garage. "Speak of the devil..." he muttered as a small contingent of troopers opened fire.

"Krogan!" Wrex bellowed as he threw a grenade at the Geth already attempting to flank them.

"Keep those Geth off me Alpha!" Shouted Shepard as he holstered his Assault Rifle in favor of his dual pistols and focused his senses, calling on his training to slip into an adrenaline rush.

Shepard activated his tech armor and spun out of cover to charge the two Krogan, firing at their legs as he closed in. The first Krogan fired his shotgun to no avail as Shepard's shields absorbed the damage, and he threw a left hook that connected with the unfortunate Krogan's face as Shepard pulled the trigger as he made contact. The second Krogan attempted to head-butt the Alliance Soldier only for Shepard to throw him over his shoulder. Before he could finish his opponent off the first Krogan in a miracle of regeneration loosed a one-two combo that Shepard easily deflected before firing four shots into the Krogan's chest cavity. The remaining Krogan roared in a fit of blood rage and started throwing punches like a hurricane, each so fast and heavy that the Commander barely had time to deflect the flurry of attacks. Shepard stepped forward and spun on his heel to get behind his adversary where he was able to fire a shot in the Krogans back causing him to spin around to face Shepard. Shepard raised both pistols and unleashed a torrent of bullets to tear through the enemy's body before launching a low kick to bring the Krogan to his knees.

"You picked the wrong side motherfucker!" He whispered into the Krogan's ear as he aimed the pistols at the top of the defeated aliens head and fired another volley, blowing the skull apart into pieces of pieces.

"Damn Shep, remind me to never piss you off..." Alpha said in awe. Shepard looked around to see that his allies had cleared the garage of Geth while he had been preoccupied.

"That was just my warm-up kid." Shepard teased.

"Something's not right here Shepard." Wrex said. "These doors are all sealed from this side, as if they were trying to lock something IN."

"Maybe the staff didn't agree to working with Geth, they could have fought them and been locked in as a result." The Spectre speculated.

"If that is the case then perhaps we should offer assistance?" Liara asked.

"We should. Let's move out." The commander ordered.

After an uneventful ten minute trek through the hallways of peak 15 the squad arrived at a damaged VI console. "Give me a minute and I'll have this back online." Shepard stated as he took a small platform down the the VI's core. When he reappeared Shepard turned to the interface and activated the console.

"Hello, welcome to Binary Helix. Please provide your credentials at this time." The female looking VI spoke.

"I am Commander John Shepard of the Alliance Navy, and Spectre of the Council."

"Processing... Verified, how may I assist you today?"

"I want to know what sort of research is going on here." Shepard demanded.

"I'm sorry but that is privileged information for Binary Helix officials only."

"Ok, can you tell me what has happened here since Matriarch Benezia arrived here?"

"Lady Benezia arrived at peak 15 complex and checked status of projects, Geth soldiers were assembled in the engineering bay and shortly after, specimen four-five-five breached containment. My sensors were taken offline shortly after that."

"What is specimen four-five-five?" Shepard asked.

"I'm sorry but that is privileged information for Binary Helix officials only."

"Is specimen four-five-five still a threat?"

"Sensors show that is affirmative."

"Where is the staff? I haven't seen anyone since we got here."

"All remaining staff were last recorded located in the hot labs."

"So how do we get to the hot labs?"

"The only way is the tram train but it is currently offline."

"Of course it is" Shepard muttered under his breath. "Can you reactivate them?"

"If the station had full functionality but first the landlines must be restored and the reactor core brought back online. The elevators on either side of this room will lead you to each location to make repairs." Shepard deactivated the console and turned to face his squad. "Looks like we have a job to do, let's move out."

Shepard led the way to the first elevator which brought them to the landlines. "Shepard, it feels like we're being watched." Alpha said while looking for their secret tagalong. Then everyone covered their ears as they heard a loud shrill screech emanating from grates surrounding them.

"What the fuck was that?" Alpha asked, bewildered.

"If this is what I think it is, we're in for one hell of a fight whelp. Don't go rushing in half cocked." Wrex warned Alpha as he drew his shotgun and readied his barriers.

"Behind us!" Liara shouted as she instinctively fired a throw field. Alpha turned around to see three monster-like bugs crawl up the wall behind them, they were a sickly pale color with legs that seemed too long but allowed them surprisingly quick movement, and an extremely long stinger, they looked like something out of a nightmare and Alpha quickly looked down the sights of his rifle and gunned them down.

"More the the left!" Shouted Shepard.

"I have a group over here too!" Wrex bellowed over the deafening boom of his shotgun.

"Aaahhh" Liara shrieked as she was bowled over by one of the giant bugs.

"Don't even try it!" Alpha roared as he used a biotically enhanced kick to punt the bug across the roof.

"Liara we need support! Fire singularities and slow their advance!" Shepard barked as he wrestled one of the bugs to the ground before unloading a long burst from his rifle into it.

"Come and GET SOME!" Alpha activated his Omni-gauntlet and turned it into his massive shield that he used to batter any of the insectoids that got too close and finishing them with the shotgun he switched to.

"RRRAAAAGHHH!" Wrex shouted a war cry as his blood rage took over and he grabbed a bug that got too close and swung it around him by its stinger arm until it detached and went flying. Wrex then took the stinger in his hands and impaled a bug that attempted to leap on Shepard's back.

"Keep it up!" Shepard shouted as he fired shot after shot with his N7 Piranha getting easy kills as Liara's singularities caused the freakish bugs to slow down, with some outright floating in the air.

Alpha tore one of the bugs off of his back crushed its head with his foot as he sprayed and prayed with his shotgun in an attempt to hold the swarm back. Suddenly Wrex charged the swarms flank with a massive roar, decimating the enemy with his shotgun allowing Alpha a chance to regain his composure.

"They're falling back! Hold here and fire at the stragglers!" Shouted Shepard. A few moments later the creatures disappeared, allowing the squad to catch their breaths.

"What the hell are those things?" Gasped Alpha.

"If I'm right those are Rachni." Wrex deadpanned.

"But they have been extinct for hundreds of years haven't they?" Shepard asked as he reactivated the fuel lines.

"Obviously not as extinct as we thought."

"Should we get some backup Shepard?" Alpha asked curiously.

"No, something tells me we may not have time to wait for backup. Everyone be on your toes, we need to push forward." The Commander replied.

The squad made their way back to VI room, then up to the reactor core which was a large room filled with narrow walkways.

"Think there's more Rachni waiting for us in here?" Liara asked while grasping Alphas arm.

Shepard's fist flew up as he motioned for everyone to stop; he carefully aimed his Sniper and opened fire on a Geth Hopper. Alpha moved to the front of the group and activated his Omni-shield while Wrex stood just behind his shoulder.

"Rocket!" Shepard shouted as a Rocket Trooper appeared at the far end of the walkway.

"I've got this boss!" Alpha said as he spread his feet and blocked the rocket. Wrex stepped to Alpha's side and shot the trooper in a quick burst from his Rifle.

"Prime ahead!"

"It's mine!" said Alpha confidently as he braced his Omni-shield in front of him and charged forward, his shield absorbed a carnage shot that the Geth managed to fire in the split second it took alpha to close the distance and impale the massive unit on the large protruding spike in the center of his shield.

"Fucking bastards!" Alpha screamed as he lifted the still impaled Prime up and ran forward like a battering ram, knocking everything to the side for Wrex to blast with his shotgun while Shepard continued popping off the hoppers as they attempted to flank them.

Liara stared in awe as she watched the three warriors mercilessly destroy everything in their path. *Dear goddess, how did I think I could ever keep up with such people?*

"I think we're clear Shepard." Alpha chuckled.

"Good, let's get this thing back online."

Shepard fixed the reactor by pressing a few buttons then led the way back to the VI room where they promptly boarded the train to continue.

"So Shepard?" Alpha began to ask as he sat across from the Commander. "Back in the garage when you took out those two Krogan, well I was wondering how you did that?"

"I slipped into an adrenaline rush, most soldiers need to use a cocktail of drugs but all N3's learn how to do it naturally."

"Well it was, impressive to say the least." Alpha replied as Shepard switched seats to sit right beside him and whisper softly in his ear.

"It might be a good idea for you to talk to Liara, she seems shaken." Shepard patted Alpha on his shoulder and leaned back to get a few minutes of rest. Alpha looked down the tram and saw that Liara had separated herself from the rest of the squad.

Alpha walked over to the young Asari and took the seat right next to her; after a moment of waiting for her to notice him Alpha reached over and took her hand.

"Are you ok Liara?" he asked gently.

"No, I- The Rachni attacked us and I froze. Y-you were all fighting and all I could think of was how t-terrifying they were." Liara stuttered as she slid closer to Alpha.

"Then with the Geth, I didn't even do anything, I was useless. I thought I was strong but it's you who's strong; I'm just another arrogant Asari, a useless weak child who thinks she knows best." Alpha squeezed Liara's hand and drew her in for a hug and whispered softly into her ear.

"You are not useless Liara, or arrogant, or weak. You're the exact opposite. When the Rachni attacked us you acted, you helped hold the line without asking for help. You're stronger than you think Liara; now let's go get your mother!"

Liara drew back and stared into Alpha's eyes for several moments before slightly moving forward until they were less than an inch apart. "Before this, when we were in my cabin, you were about to say something... I think I know what you wanted to say. I want you to know, I-" Liara was suddenly cut off as the tram rocked violently; causing both Alpha and Liara to fall out of the seat they were sharing.

"Rachni! We need to get out of here!" Shepard shouted as a swarm of Rachni threw themselves at the side of the tram again and again.

_A.N._

_So I hope everyone had a merry fuckin Christmas! I know I did. What do you guys think of Shepard? Brings a whole new meaning to renegade eh? Hopefully you guys like my Rachni, next chapter we deal with Benezia and see if Shepard kills or saves the Rachni. Feel free to share your opinion and let me know if you think Shepard is going too far or if his renegade attitude is just plain awesome._


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll block the doors, get behind me and mow them down!" Alpha yelled as he activated his Omni-shield and braced himself to hold the Rachni warriors at the soon to be opened door.

Wrex and Shepard each braced themselves against one end of the shield as Alpha held it sideways to cover more space and allow them to shoot over the top. "Liara, get the doors, and then set up singularities five feet ahead of us." Shepard ordered.

Once the doors opened the Rachni all tackled Alpha's Omni-shield in an attempt to force their way into the tram. Liara fired a singularity as she was told and Wrex started firing his shotgun over their heads, turning the buglike Rachni into green paste. Liara detonated her earlier singularity with a warp and watched as the resulting biotic explosion flattened the Rachni, Shepard followed up by lobbing a handful of incineration grenades scattered their enemy long enough for Alpha to pull back while Wrex and Shepard opened up with their respective shotguns, decimating the stragglers.

With a symphony of shrieks the Rachni re assembled and charged the tram again, forcing Alpha to fire a quick shockwave before replacing his shield in from of the doors. Shepard loosed several shots from his shotgun before yelling at Liara.

"Get behind me, in ten seconds Alpha will deactivate his Omni-shield and the three of you will throw shockwaves at the Rachni." As Shepard started counting down Liara rushed into place and the three biotics each prepared a shockwave. "Four, three, two, one, NOW!"

With Shepard's order they all launched their biotic attacks; bowling over the Rachni and allowing Shepard to unleash a hailstorm of bullets from his dual pistols, the group of entangled Rachni proving to be easy targets.

"That's all of them..." Shepard said as he surveyed the area, bloodstains splattered all down the hall, and with several corpses that had been torn to pieces with severed arms and legs scattered on the floor.

"You think the rest of the labs will be like this Shepard?" Wrex grunted while wiping some Rachni guts off his armor.

"I don't see how a bunch of scientists and pencil-pushers could have held the Rachni off." Shepard sighed. As the squad moved forward they saw that the Rachni had brutally slaughtered every sapient being in their paths with a bloodlust that made even Wrex cringe.

"This is sick Shepard. Tell me we're going to get Saren for this!" Alpha exclaimed, shaking with rage as he saw the brutality with which the scientists had been executed.

"Dear goddess!" Liara spouted just before turning around and hurling on the floor.

As they walked deeper into the labs they found nothing but more death and the occasional lone Rachni, quickly dispatched with grim resolve. "Someone must have let the Rachni in; from there the civilians had no chance." Shepard stated. "That's the only path we haven't explored yet, Benezia must be there."

Liara ran to the door and slammed her palm on the open button, sprinting inside and upon seeing Benezia, ran straight towards her mother. "MOTHER! Please mother, come with us, we can help you." Liara pleaded with the older Asari. Benezia completely ignored Liara and stared right at Shepard.

"If you thought bringing my daughter would weaken my resolve you are sorely mistaken." She said loudly before biotically pushing Liara across the room. "Have you ever faced a squad of Asari Commandos Shepard? Few humans ever have." Benezia laughed as she placed a strange looking helmet on her head.

The Asari Commandos flew into action, firing warps and throws at the squad while Wrex surrounded himself in a barrier and charged the closest leather clad Asari with roar of rage.

"Saren warned me you were coming Shepard, told me you were too strong. But the Reapers provided! They gave me the schematics to build this helmet. With it the Reapers shall help me Ascend to the pinnacle of life! To the pinnacle of organic and synthetic symbiosis!" Matriarch Benezia gleefully shouted as red electricity started sparking off the helmet and racing down her body.

"Witness the birth of a new goddess!" The Matriarchs skin pulled taught as her arms and legs suddenly lengthened, and her fingers elongated into six-inch dagger like claws and she let out a inhuman shriek that chilled the blood of every sapient being in the room.

"Liara, back me up!" Alpha shouted as he charged her mother, leaving Shepard and Wrex to dispatch the Commandos.

Benezia fired a massive warp that stopped Alpha's charge in its tracks and decimated his barriers. Liara quickly launched a throw field that managed to stagger the half-husked Asari long enough for Alpha to recover and use a pull field on a container that exploded when it made contact with the back of Benezia's head.

Shepard's Javelin Rifle quickly tore through the Asari Commandoes barriers allowing Wrex to make short work of them with his shotgun. As the final Commando fell Benezia let out another inhuman shriek that made Alpha's spine shiver and caused Liara to stumble backwards, right into Shepard who held her up and looked at her with grim resolution.

"I'm sorry Liara, but I don't think we will be able to capture your mother." Liara looked at her mother's husked form as it degraded before her eyes with every ounce of biotic power she flung at Alpha who was barely standing his ground.

"I understand. Let's just end it." Liara replied as she choked on her own words. Meanwhile Benezia and Alpha both chose to charge at the same time, the explosion as they collided threw each to their respective ends of the room.

"Damn, guys I'm gonna need some help with this one."

"Liara set up two singularities in the middle of the walkway." Wrex demanded as his own biotics flared around him. As he approached the miniture black holes of biotic energy Wrex enveloped them in a small biotic sphere.

"Watch this runt!" Wrex grinned as he grasped one with his left hand and threw it like a baseball right at Benezia. When the biotic sphere hit Benezia the singularity kept moving until it hit the sphere causing a biotic implosion that tore a hole in the Matriarchs abdomen.

Benezia looked at the hole in her body and stomped her feet before teleporting right behind Wrex and kicking him towards his own creation.

"I won't let you!" Alpha shouted, throwing a pull field to knock Wrex out of the way of his biotic grenade. Benezia spun around on her heel and backhanded Alpha, knocking him to the ground and raised her dagger-like hand above her head pre-empting a stabbing motion meant to impale the young human on her claws.

Shepard raised his rifle and slipped into another Adrenaline Rush as he pulled the trigger just in time to blow off Benezia's outstretched arm. Alpha swung his shotgun out and pointed it at the Asari's jaw and pulled the trigger, flame-coated pellets shot out of the chamber and blew off half her face, leaving the other half to burn and melt.

Wrex picked up his second biotic grenade and hucked it at the back if her head to finish the job but the deformed Asari blocked it with the stump that was left of her arm, sacrificing the rest of it to continue fighting.

Liara pulled out her pistol and started wildly firing at her mother while Shepard ran forward and pressed the barrel of his rifle against the Matriarchs heart and squeezed the trigger, a beam of light suddenly shooting through her.

"You think this hurts me Shepard? These are but flesh wounds! I will destroy you and return to Saren's side!" Benezia shrieked and let loose a pulse of biotic energy that knocked the entire squad off their feet and teleported in front of Liara with a warp waiting in the palm of her hand, she pushed her hand forward and Liara was encompassed in the warps field as it ate away at her barrier.

"Get back here you bitch!" Alpha shouted as his biotics flared around him. "I won't let you hurt her!" Alpha charged the elder Asari as his biotics began to flare a dark blue, almost black and knocked her back several feet, decimating his adversaries barrier. Sensing his chance Alpha dashed forward and aimed a biotically enhanced kick at her stomach, causing her to double over.

Wrex circled to the side and fired a shockwave that knocked Benezia into the wall and both he and Alpha unloaded with their shotguns; Wrex's warp ammo destroying her barriers more quickly than she could replenish them and Alpha incineration ammo setting her aflame with every resounding boom of their weapons.

Liara froze where she stood, unable to tear her eyes away from the picture unfolding before her as her mother screamed in both rage and pain.

"YOU CANNOT STAND AGAINST THEIR WILL! THE REAPERS WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Benezia shouted one last time before teleporting again as Wrex and Alpha's weapons overheated. She proceeded to stagger towards her daughter, her face unreconizable except for a single bright eye that remained, her skin falling off in flaming clumps of flesh and dozens of holes tunneled throughout her body.

Liara fell to her knees and started sobbing at the pitiful state of her mother as said mother raised her remaining hand, preparing to impale her defenseless daughter.

Shepard tackled Benezia to the ground and mounted her, pointing both his pistols at her face. "I'm sorry Benezia, I'll stop Saren before he does this to anyone else." Shepard whispered before pulling the triggers and finally finishing the Asari Matriarch.

Alpha looked over to Liara and was about to ask her if she was ok until he looked down and saw the shotgun in his hands and the blood splattered across it. He then prompted to walk over to the container holding a far larger Rachni then any of the others they had faced.

"What are we going to do with this Shepard?" He asked while resting his hand against the tank.

"Well it looks bigger than the other Rachni, their queen maybe? Anyways we should probably kill it before it sets another army against the council again." Shepard replied.

Suddenly the Rachni Queen took notice of what was happening outside her cage and one of her stingers thrust forward to where Alpha had rested his hand and Alpha seized, his body shaking all over except for his hand which stayed exactly where the Queens stinger was pressed against the glass.

*We do not wish for war. Now be our vessel, speak our words!* The Queen sang into Alphas mind.

"Please wait. The Rachni you have faced so far did not know how to sing. They are feral, only shrieking into the open space, we wish to sing songs of bright colors."

"Alpha! Alpha are you ok?" Shepard grabbed his friend and shook him.

"Your friend is unharmed by us. But his mind sings songs long forgotten, in colors that no longer exist. His body sings songs of pain that he cannot reconcile. But we would not harm him. We do not wish for the song of war."

"Then let my friend go."

"We must sing through him, we must ask for mercy. Release us and we shall fade away, we will sing to our children and they will live in peace."

"The Rachni we've encountered weren't interested in peace. Why would that change now?" Shepard asked menacingly.

"We were forced to birth, but our children were taken from us before we could sing to them. They have gone mad in the silence, they are no longer Rachni." The Queen replied through Alpha.

"So you're telling me that if I let you go you'll just disappear? You and your children won't disturb anyone else?"

"YES! We wish no harm upon the galaxy, we do not know why our mothers sang such sad and dark songs but we wish to sing of something better."

Shepard crossed his arms as he considered the Queens proposition.

"If you let her go my people will pay for it in blood Shepard. The Rachni were dead, let them stay that way." Wrex said to Shepard angrily.

"No, the Reapers want to destroy us all, to drive us into extinction. I won't do their job for them." Shepard exclaimed as he slammed his fist down on the cage release button.

"Thank you. We will sing your song to our children. All Rachni will know of you Shepard." The Rachni Queen released Alpha from her control and burst outside, finally free of its cage.

"You ok Alpha?" Shepard asked as he helped the young man to his feet.

"I think so. That was weird though."

"Ok let's get out of here and have the Normandy blow this hellhole to kingdom come." Shepard said angrily.

"Alpha, I want the ground squad sitting in on the council debrief." Shepard told Alpha as they watched the peak 13 facility crumble to pieces under the Normandy's firepower three hours after the death of Liara's mother.

"I'll be there but, I'm not sure if Liara is up for it. She did just watch us kill her mother after all."

"You're probably right, but we should let her make that choice. Either way Comm room in 4 hours ok?"

"No worries." Alpha replied, walking back to the elevator and taking it down to the mess hall.

_A.N._

_So happy new year everyone, hope you all have something special planned for tonight. So after the last few action filled chapters I'm going to slow things down, let Alpha get around to talking with the crew, maybe even throw in a version of Shepard's glorious performance that got him the title of "Hero of Elysium". Special shout-out to taylorjohn as my most avid fan so far, reviews like his make me want to write all day long but alas, the jaegerbombs won't drink themselves. Knightcliffe out._


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, you doing ok?" Alpha turned around to see Garrus standing behind him

"I'm just hungry," Alpha replied. "using that much biotics means I need to eat more."

"I meant are you ok with what happened? Shepard told me it was pretty gruesome." Garrus said sympathetically while taking a seat.

"Ya... I'm just glad I got to see that place blown to hell." Alpha replied bitterly while pushing some peas around on his plate.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, well I'm here, ok?"

"Thanks Garrus but, I just..." Alpha trailed off for a few moments as his biotics started to shimmer lightly around him. "Benezia set the Rachni loose on the civilians in the labs to slow us down. How are we supposed to save people when they kill them like that? Like it doesn't even matter?"

"Some people don't care about the sanctity of life. Back when I was with C-sec there was this one guy, a Salarian called Dr. Saleon. He would cut people up and harvest their organs, then plant cloned organs back in to grow so he could cut them all up again." Garrus clenched his fists as he recalled the horrifying crime scenes he had witnessed.

"He was smart, smart enough to stay ahead of me for months... Dozens of people died while I wasted time tracking down false leads and interrogated brainless cronies. But eventually I caught up to him and after chasing him through half of the wards he managed to get onto his ship to try and make a getaway."

"That was stupid; can't they shoot down anyone trying to leave like that?" Alpha inquired of the reminiscing Turian.

"No, it was a brilliant gamble on his part. He had about half a dozen more patients on board, I wanted to shoot him down anyway but my superiors refused to accept the civilian casualties." Garrus's mandibles flared in rage as he shared his past.

"I told them that the hostages were dead anyways, that Saleon would cut them up and harvest them until their bodies shut down. They weren't willing to be the reason for the hostages death though. So long as they didn't pull the trigger themselves they felt that it wasn't their fault, but they were wrong! Sometimes in order to save people you need to be willing to suffer some collateral damage. We may not be able to stop Saren from killing anyone else before we catch up to him but if we don't keep chasing he'll never stop. We may lose people along the way and have to watch innocents die but it will only get worse if we don't strengthen our resolve and keep fighting" Garrus put his hand on Alphas shoulder for a moment, reassuring the young man.

"We can't give up now Alpha; you can't give up now. I think Shepard needs you to help him finish this." Garrus said.

"Ya, thanks Garrus. One question though, did you ever catch up to that guy?" Alpha asked as he stood up.

"No. Not yet anyways, but I'll never forget him, never stop hunting him." Garrus replied.

"Let me know if you ever find him, I'll back you up." Alpha said as he offered his hand out, that Garrus quickly shook in a spirit of friendship.

"Well hate to bail on you Alpha but the guns won't calibrate themselves." Garrus said as he chuckled at himself and walked away.

Alpha felt much better after talking with Garrus and decided to visit Liara before he started feeling sorry for himself again.

One frustrating elevator ride later Alpha was standing in the med-bay in front of Liara's door, trying to figure out what to say.

"Just knock, it's only going to get more intimidating the longer you stand there." Ashley said from behind Alpha, appearing out of nowhere and causing him to jump in surprise.

"Jumpy are we? Hehe, no worries Alpha, I promise not to tell your little Liara." Ashley teased while Alpha turned a remarkable shade of red and started sputtering his response.

"Sh- She's not mine, I just- we- I mean... Stop laughing at me Ashley!" Alpha's face became a deeper and deeper red as he continued talking and Ashley doubled over laughing until the door opened and Liara poked her head out.

"What is going on out here?" she asked sleepily while she stretched her arms and let out a slow yawn.

"Nothing to worry about." Ashley said before walking away and laughing at the whole awkwardness of the situation.

"Well if it's nothing I'm going back to my room." Liara spoke softly. She started to slide the door shut when Alpha shoved his foot in between the door and its frame.

"Actually I was hoping to talk." He said rapidly. "After everything that happened... Well I don't know if you want to talk to me after all that but I'm here if you ever need me Liara. Alpha said earnestly while staring into Liara's deep blue eyes then taking her hand.

"I, I don't know what to say." Liara looked away from Alpha and pulled her hand away. Alpha looked at his now empty hand and started to turn away when he felt a small pair of hands grasp his arm and pull him back.

"Please don't go." Liara said softly as a single tear slid down her cheek. Alpha quickly drew her into his embrace and squeezed her tightly into his chest. After a few moments like this Liara backed away, with his hand in hers and pulled Alpha into her room, locking the door behind them.

"Alpha, I... Tyler." Liara spoke Alpha's name softly for the first time, trying it out and seeing how it felt on her tongue. "Tyler, Tyler! Can I call you that?" Liara said more confidently with each use of his name.

"You can call me anything you want Liara, anything at all." Alpha brushed her slightly freckled blue cheek with a surprising tenderness and wiped away the trail her tear had left.

Liara cupped his hand in hers and leaned forward, nuzzling into his wide chest to comfort herself. "Can we stay here for a while? Just the two of us, and forget about everything outside this room?"

"Until they kick down the door." Alpha joked, making Liara giggle. She looked up at the tall human that she had allowed herself to feel for and wondered what she was doing, scared at how intense her own feelings were and scared that he might not feel as strongly.

*To hell with it. I'm not denying it any longer, I've lost too much.* Liara stretched up on her toes and wrapped her arms around Alpha as he picked her up and locked their lips in a passionate struggle as he fell back against the locked door with a loud thump. After several minutes Liara led the young human to her bed and snuggled up next to him as her overwhelming emotions swept her into a deep sleep with Alpha's powerful arms encompassing her.

Several hours later Liara started to stir from her sleep and turned her head to see that Alpha had already woken up, or never fallen asleep; it didn't matter to her. "Hello Tyler." She said sleepily while clearing her mental cobwebs from sleeping so soundly.

"Hello Liara." Alpha replied sweetly. He unclasped his hands from Liara's as she started sitting up, then jumping off the bed to her feet and raising her arms in the air to stretch.

"What? Do I look funny?" Liara asked as she took in Alpha's bemused look, a slight smirk and one eyebrow raised above the other.

"Not at all," Alpha replied "but... We need to talk Liara, there are things I need to tell you before we continue this." Alpha said softly as he lowered his head.

"You can tell me anything Tyler, I may not understand why we feel so drawn to each other but whatever we have, I don't want to lose it." Liara told Alpha as she caressed his cheek with her own soft hand.

"I don't either but-" Alpha brushed Liara's hand away and took a step backwards. "I've been lying to everyone Liara. To Shepard, to Kaiden, to you. I've been lying to everyone that I know and I don't know what to do!"

"What do you mean Tyler? What have you been lying about?" Liara backed away from Alpha and hugged herself protectively.

"Everything. My name, my past, or lack thereof. It's all lies!" Alpha exclaimed, his voice breaking.

"I can't tell you the truth even though I want to more than anything because I don't know what the truth is. I woke up on Eden Prime in the middle of a Geth invasion with no memory of anything. I don't know my name, where I learned to fight, or anything about myself. The worst part is that when I had a chance to come clean I just piled on more lies." Alpha vented, letting everything out, knowing that he couldn't lie to this woman any more then he already had.

Liara looked at Alpha, studying him and trying to understand what she was being told. "So this whole time, you haven't known anything about yourself? Did you make up the name?"

"Yes. A sergeant on Eden Prime asked me my name and I just said the first thing that came to mind."

"But you don't remember anything? Anything at all?" Liara asked softly while looking straight at Alpha.

"Not a thing." Alpha replied before allowing a silence to permeate the room for several minutes before Liara walked over and hugged him tightly.

"You must have been so afraid. I can't imagine what it must be like to be all alone like that. But you're not alone anymore, I can help you!" Liara exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait what? You- you want to help me? You're not angry?" Alpha looked at the Asari in his arms in amazement and wonder at how easily she had accepted his secret.

"Asari can meld, remember? I should be able to bring up some memories. Besides, why would I be angry? Everyone has secrets that they don't tell someone until they truly trust that person. I'm just glad that you trust me enough to tell me." Liara smiled up at Alpha and squeezed him tighter. "Are you ready Tyler?"

"Ok, let's do this. Let's do this together Liara." Liara leaned forward, eyes closed and kissed Alpha. When she pulled back her eyes were pitch black, her pupils dilated enough to push out all the color in her eyes.

"Embrace eterni-"

"Alpha! Liara!" The entangled couple jumped at the sound of banging on the door, accompanied by Shepard's voice interrupting the bonding ritual mere moments before its initiation. "I need you both in the comm room for the council debrief."

"I'll uhh, we'll be right out Shepard. Just give us a moment." Alpha said through the door as Liara quickly separated herself from him.

Alpha pressed a button to unlock the door and it slid open to reveal Commander Shepard leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a slight grin at the young man's obvious embarrassment.

"Come on you two, the council isn't known for their patience."

"Sorry Commander, I- we- um it-" Liara stuttered as she tried to find the words to end her embarrassment as she blushed a deep crimson.

"Don't worry about it Liara. You may want to zip up before joining us though." Shepard teased as he pointed at her perfectly zipped up clothing; laughing as her hands flew to her zipper only to find that she had been tricked, causing her blush to deepen even further.

"Let's go and get this over with." Alpha stated as he stepped in front of Liara. The two followed Shepard into the comm room to be greeted by stares from the entire ground team. Kaiden nodded at Alpha and jerked his thumb towards Garrus and Wrex.

Alpha looked to see Wrex laughing as Garrus slapped a credit chit into his outstretched palm, cursing under his breath. Ashley giggled when she saw how badly the two were blushing and Tali was shaking but no sound came from her modulator, Alpha assumed she had turned it off.

"Joker, patch us through." Shepard ordered as he stood at ease in front of the projectors.

"Shepard." The council acknowledged the human Spectre's presence as their holograms lit up. "Your mission report makes for some... interesting reading." The Asari councillor said a

after exchanging a look with the Salarian councillor.

"Did you truly encounter Rachni on Noveria?" The Turian councillor questioned. "And why is your crew present? Normally we only debrief you Shepard."

"I thought you may have questions for the rest of my ground team for the mission, and decided it would be easier to have them here, and to answer your first question yes. We did encounter Rachni. It seemed as though Benezia was attempting to breed an army of them for Saren."

"This is a serious matter Shepard. It was unwise to allow the Queen to escape, the Rachni once held the entire galaxy by the throat." The Asari councillor stated.

"Yes Shepard, you should have killed her. I just hope that you haven't put the galaxy at risk on a whim" The Salarian councillor spat venomously while glaring at Shepard. "I knew it was too early for humans to join the Spectres! You don't even understand how your actions affect the galaxy."

"Genocide is the goal of Saren and the Reapers! I am not going to make their job any easier Councilmen; I'll call again once I have more information for you. Shepard out." Shepard said angrily as he slammed his fist on the disconnect button. "I really hate those guys." He muttered while turning to face the ground team.

"Umm, weren't we supposed to answer the council's questions?" Alpha asked.

"Well once they learn how to hold a conversation without insulting me with every syllable then I may consider keeping the line open!" Shepard spat. "However the council did forward some Intel before this, the STG lost contact with some operatives on a planet called Virmire. They suspect Saren may be involved and want us to investigate; but there's still the matter of the Geth problem on Feros. After Noveria I don't want to be taking any chances so we will be taking two squads from here on out. Tali, Alpha, Liara, you're with Kaiden. Wrex, Ashley, Garrus, the three of you will be led by me. First squad will lead while second squad will provide support, any questions?"

"What are we expecting here?" Kaiden asked seriously, clasping his hands together under his chin.

"All we know for sure is that the Geth are there. We don't know why exactly but it was a Prothean world once, even if it has been picked clean by now there's a chance they could be looking for something more carefully hidden." Shepard answered.

"So the Geth just happen to show up on some forgotten Prothean ruin world? I smell a setup Shepard." Garrus said darkly. "How do we know that the Geth didn't intentionally allow a distress call get out knowing that you're the first choice to go there?"

"I already considered that... And it doesn't matter! If the Geth want a shot at me so badly then I'll give it to them, I won't let innocent colonists be used to against me."

After a few moments of silence Shepard dismissed everyone, as Alpha was getting up his omni-tool beeped with a message notification. *Poker in the crew deck, room 2 at 2100. Open invite.* Alpha chuckled at Ashley's message wondering just how many regs she was breaking for a few hands of cards.

Alpha walked into the crew deck room ten minutes late hearing someone unfamiliar laughing with most of the ground team. "-and then he turns around and just says 'Oh shit' with the Admiral still on the line!" Everyone in the room started laughing while Alpha just stood there confused.

"Uhh, what's going on guys?" Alpha inquired after he took a seat at the far end of the table beside Garrus and Tali.

"This guy used to serve with the Commander; he was even there on Elysium! You have got to hear these stories Alpha!" Ashley squealed and was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Oh yea? Let's hear what you've got." Alpha challenged the Engineer sitting a few seats down from him and gave him a wolfish grin.

"Ok well I haven't told you guys about Elysium yet have I? Well it goes like this..."

"So there we are, sitting in the comm room, surrounded by dozens of Batarians. Now I'm thinking we're all dead but then Shepard comes flying in, tackling some unlucky Batarian right through the window! He puts an omni-blade into the bastards head, looks up and asks if anyone can get the intercom going for him."

"So I of course ask him why, and do you know what he said? He said he broke the speakers in his helmet and wants a good song for when he kills the rest of the 'spider-eyed fuckers' and laughs like it's just another day! Now I quickly turn the bases speakers on and Shepard synchs his omni-tool then starts playing this old twenty-first century song that no one on that base will ever forget. Fuck her gently by some band called Tenacious D! Now the song has started up and Shepard closes his eyes, starts singing along and as the chorus starts up gets up he suddenly starts screaming the lyrics as loud as he can while charging the rest of the Batarians that surrounded us!"

"Shepard is all like I'M GONNA FUCK YOU SOFTLY and shooting the bastards in the face with an assault rifle and just continues running all over the base shouting along with the song and the Batarians are all standing there like idiots trying to figure out what the hell he's doing and by the time they react he's already put them down."

"After Shepard manages to push the Batarians back and reinforcements show up, he still has that hilariously vulgar song playing on repeat at full blast. Then Admiral Hackett shows up, THE Admiral Hackett, and Shepard is on the roof of the comm tower above me singing along, dancing like a seizing jellyfish and chugging a large bottle of Krogan rum that he pick up off the body of a dead slaver when the Admiral orders the speakers shut off."

"Now Shepard for some drunken reason continues to shout the lyrics for everyone to hear and Admiral Hackett is stuck standing there for a good two minutes trying to get Shepard's attention until he gives up and shoots at his shields! Shepard looks down at the Admiral with this giant ass grin on his face and asks him if he should go pro!" As the engineer finished regaling the room with his stories Shepard walked into the room to see everyone roaring with laughter.

"What's so funny guys?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing, well other than the story of how you danced, sung, and drank the Batarians to death." Alpha joked.

"Good times." Shepard said as he briefly remembered how frustrated Admiral Hackett had looked after he held of the Batarian slavers at Elysium. "Well I hate to interrupt a good story but I need to talk to you privately Alpha." Shepard said with a stern expression. Alpha studied Shepard's face wondering what could have caused Shepard to act like this.

"Sure Shepard." Alpha stood and followed the Commander to the comm room where Shepard immediately locked the doors behind them.

"We need to talk Alpha; or rather YOU need to talk." Shepard said as he leaned against the wall.

_A/N_

_So after getting some questions about Alpha let me clear a few things up, he can still use biotics without training the same way he can shoot fight run or even walk, muscle memory. It is common for soldiers and fighters to repeat a technique over and over until its becomes a natural movement for them, especially in self-defense. As for why he can use biotics the way he can and use powers that humans haven't unlocked yet, everything will be explained eventually as we explore his origin so just accept it for now knowing that there is an explanation for how. Anyway, thanks for the response so far guys._


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean? Talk about what Shepard?"

"About you, I barely know anything about you and after talking to Kaiden and Wrex I had questions popping up. I was hoping that you would come to me yourself but, after the latest reports from the Alliance labs of the tests they ran on your samples I can't wait."

"I don't know what to tell you Shepard, if you have questions than ask them."

"Ok, then how about where you're from? And not that story you told Kaiden, then you can tell me where you trained. Or you could tell me why you heal almost as quickly as a Krogan and how it's possible to use your biotics in ways that no other human ever has. Although I'm guessing that has something to do with the unnaturally high levels of element zero in your body." Shepard stared at Alpha as he threw each question at the young man.

"I-" Alpha's mind raced trying to figure out what to say, whether to tell the truth and risk being forced to leave or make a more convincing story and become more entangled in a web of lies.

"I can't tell you. I- I just don't know Shepard. I don't remember where I came from, or how I learned to fight. When Kaiden or Wrex try to explain how they did something it makes no sense to me, I just do everything on instinct. I haven't told you anything because I don't know anything Shepard, there's nothing to tell." Alpha spouted out bitterly.

"So you're telling me that you have some sort of amnesia and you don't remember anything? How long ago did this happen?" Shepard inquired.

"Eden Prime. One minute nothing, the next minute I wake up and everything is blowing up around me, there's gunfire and shouting and I looked at the Geth and just figured that I should attack the big robot army rather than the Alliance soldiers. Instinct kicked in and the fighting just felt natural, like I had done it a billion times."

Shepard considered what he had been told by Alpha for several minutes before restarting his questioning. "So your amnesia is limited to personal experiences?"

"That seems to be the case."

"Have you learned anything about yourself since Eden Prime? Do you have any leads on your identity?"

"Well I haven't really had time to search; we've been sort of busy tracking down Saren if you haven't noticed." Alpha said with a sigh of relief knowing that Shepard wasn't angry with him.

"Alright that's fair. Now if you want to stay on my ship Alpha I want you talking to someone who can help. If I remember right you had a session with someone on the Citadel. If you'd like I can arrange for the same person." Shepard stared Alpha down, letting him know that this was not negotiable.

"Alright Shepard, if that's what it takes than I'll do it." Alpha sighed exasperatedly.

"Good we have a few more days until we reach Feros, you can start after that." Shepard said before unlocking the door and motioning for Alpha to leave. 

Alpha woke up the next morning ravenous with hunger; he had gone straight to bed after his talk with Shepard and hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day. After devouring no less than three biotic servings of rations he set off to see Wrex.

Alpha spotted Wrex almost immediately after exiting the elevator and launched a weak throw at his head to gain his attention. "Hey! Time for round two old man!" He shouted while preparing his barriers.

"Ha, the pyjak wants to relive his defeat!" Wrex shouted at Garrus who was just finishing his calibration of the mako's power steering and suspension.

"No more stalling Wrex! Let's see you catch this!" Alpha shouted as he launched a pair of warps at the Krogan Battlemaster.

Wrex dodged the first and countered the second with his own warp before initiating a biotic charge and flying towards Alpha. The young human jumped back and fired a shockwave that hit Wrex just as he reached the point where Alpha had been standing, staggering the Krogan then initiating his own charge knocking Wrex back several feet.

Wrex answered by setting up a line of singularities just as he had in their first match. "You need to learn a new trick Wrex." Alpha taunted as he ran to the side of the room and jumped at the wall, pushing off with both feet against the wall Alpha charged Wrex allowing him to bypass the Krogan's line of defense.

"Nice one whelp." Wrex muttered to himself as he dashed to the side and safely dodged the incoming attack, countering with a warp that devastated Alpha's barriers. Knowing he couldn't take an attack from Wrex without his barriers Alpha quickly dashed in front of him and launched a point blank throw that staggered the Krogan long enough for Alpha to reset his barriers in time only to be knocked on his ass by Wrex's biotically enhanced uppercut.

"Had enough yet whelp?" Wrex taunted while standing over him.

"Ask me in ten seconds" Alpha smirked and kicked the Krogan's legs out from under him and jumped to his feet. Alpha prepared a warp in his left hand and just as he moved to launch it from the palm of his hand Wrex detonated his barriers, the sudden pulse of energy causing Alpha to shoot wide completely missing Wrex and putting a sizable dent in the wall to their right.

Wrex shot to his feet and tackled the young man to the ground, laying down a ground and pound on an extremely unfortunate Alpha whose barriers quickly faltered under the flurry of punches.

Alpha caught each arm by the wrist and held Wrex in place with a smirk on his face until Wrex slammed him face down in a legendary Krogan head-butt, then picked up the dazed Alpha and tossed him across the room.

"How bout now whelp?"

"Fuck you Wrex." Alpha spat as he returned to his feet and fired a shockwave which Wrex promptly reacted to by launching his own shockwave, then using the cover of the biotic pulses Alpha launched himself forward with a charge. Wrex noticed Alpha too late to counter him with anything so he strengthened his barriers and braced for an impact that never came. The experienced Krogan lowered his guard enough to look over his arms and saw that Alpha had stopped just shy of him and was about to hit him with a powerful warp, Wrex quickly re-detonated his barriers in vain as Alpha's warp shot forward.

Garrus stared at the two biotic warriors duking it out and looked on in disbelief as Wrex took the warp head on and grabbed Alpha's arm, spinning in a circle and flinging him towards his singularities which Wrex detonated with no time to spare as Alpha regained his footing only to be tossed about yet again by the biotic explosion.

Alpha knocked over a stack of crates and hit the wall hard, causing him to brace himself against the wall as he stood. He stared Wrex down for a moment as the Krogan wearily prepared another warp in his right palm. Suddenly Alpha broke out laughing confusing the Turian spectator. "Damn Wrex that was a close one. I'll get you next time for sure!"

"Ha, in your dreams Whelp!" Wrex shouted.

"I'm out of here. See ya around Garrus." Alpha said before taking the elevator to the shooting range slash weapons maintenance level. 

Alpha stepped off the elevator and heard an electrical squeaking followed by a large explosion and and walked over to the range to see a Quarian looking over an omni-tool display and tinkering with her Drone.

"Hey, Tali right?" Alpha asked the young Quarian pilgrim.

"Yes that's right." Tali responded with her slightly modulated voice.

"Having issues with your drone?"

"Not really, just trying to decide which upgrades are better." Tali replied. "I can go with either a flamethrower or a rocket launcher, and then I need to choose between extra shields or a detonating program that blows her up when her power runs out."

"Hmm preparing for Feros then?" Alpha inquired.

"Yes, it's the first big mission that Shepard has brought me on. I don't want to mess this up." Tali rubbed her hands together nervously as she spoke in an attempt to calm herself.

"Well we tend to be outnumbered so if you're looking for input I would say give it a flamethrower and the detonate ability, throw it behind the enemy and wreak havoc from behind. Not only will it help take some pressure off us but if the drone gets far enough into the enemy mass she can take a lot of them out her final explosion."

"That sounds... really good actually. Thanks Alpha!" Tali squealed as she input several commands into her omni-tool. "Is there something I can help you with?" Tali asked as Alpha picked out his guns from the weapons locker.

"I just came to get some shooting practice in." Alpha answered as he propped an M-76 Revenant against his shoulder and looked down the sights. Taking a deep breath Alpha aimed at a simulated target twenty feet out and gently pulled the trigger. "Whoa!" Alpha shouted in surprise as the light machine guns muzzle shot upwards. "How does Shepard make it look so easy?" He muttered to himself quietly.

A couple hours later Alpha had gotten the hang of the Revenants recoil and while he couldn't use it at range it would tear apart anything closer then fifteen feet and suppress anything within thirty feet. Tali had fine-tuned her drone and had started tinkering with her shielding capacitor. Alpha walked over to a large display and opened up the armor customization menu, bringing his own armor to the front.

"Something bothering you?" Tali asked Alpha as she caught him staring.

"No, just wondering how you plan on going into battle with so little armor. I mean I don't think that suit could stop a single bullet." Alpha explained as he changed the color scheme of his armor.

"I use shields, lots of shields." Tali answered quickly.

"I guess, I just like the weight of actual armor, it's reassuring to feel the protection it provides. That's just me though." Alpha changed the menu and started looking at mods for his armor.

"It's tougher than it looks." Tali said harshly.

"That's good. Have you tried using a stealth field? Could help you out if you're in a tough spot."

"If I did that it would take away from my shield capacity. Not worth it in my opinion."

"Well I'm out of stupid ideas then." Alpha chuckled catching Tali off guard causing her to stare at him for a moment. "Something on my face?"

"No it's just that, well I thought you were making fun of me." Tali admitted. "Most people don't like Quarians, they blame us for anything they can and always insult us."

"Well sorry, just trying and failing to be helpful." Alpha stated as he fumbled with the display in front of him.

"Let me help with that." Tali said as she jumped in front of Alpha and started swiping through the menus with ease. "That should help with your shields, and this should increase your melee damage, hmm let's try this..." Alpha watched as Tali flipped from screen to screen in a blur, making adjustments to his armor and pushing his shields to their max.

"There you go, all done! What do you think?" Tali asked as she stepped back from the display.

"This looks amazing!" Alpha exclaimed while looking over Tali's work. She had managed to nearly double his shields, increase his armor protection by half all while making him more mobile by removing obtrusions on his joints. "Thanks Tali, this really is amazing! I never would have been able to do all this myself."

"It- It's nothing really." Tali said, timidly rubbing her hands together.

"Really Tali this is great, you should take some pride in a job well done."

"Ok, well umm, thank you."

"Well see ya around." Alpha said, walking to the elevator for a lunch trip to the mess hall.

Alpha grabbed a tray of food and saw Shepard was barely halfway through his own meal. "This seat taken?" Alpha asked coyly.

"Not unless you still have an imaginary friend kid." Shepard joked as he leaned back in his seat.

"So what are we supposed to do when we spend a week in transit Shepard?"

"Well I usually make stops along the way, take care of side missions for Admiral Hackett."

"Well that's nice and all but you never take me along for those, I'm cooped up in here for days on end." Alpha whined while pushing his peas away from the mashed potatoes.

"I don't want to tire you out Alpha; you use a ridiculous amount of biotics every time we go out."

"Sure but as long as I eat I'm fine, aren't we coming up on something soon?"

"Hmm well there is a distress call that Hackett wanted me to check out after his initial team never checked back in. He thinks that Cerberus might be behind it."

"Great, I'll tag along for that then; help take out these Cerberus guys." Alpha announced.

"Sure kid whatever you want." Shepard muttered under his breath. Alpha decided to ignore the remark and force feed himself the remaining peas on his tray before eating his pudding.

"So I hear you got knocked around by Wrex again." Shepard said as he looked straight at Alpha with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Ya the old bastard has a hundred and one tricks up his sleeves. Third times the charm though right?" Alpha grumbled as he made a mental note to kick Garrus in the ass for spreading it around so quickly. Shepard's smirk turned into a full out grin as he activated his omni-tool.

"So if a picture's worth a thousand words what does a home movie constitute as?" Shepard asked mysteriously.

"What do you mean... show me that!" Alpha grabbed Shepard's arm and pressed play on video displayed to see an edited video of Wrex trouncing him, over and over and over again over both sparring matches. "I am going to kill him, I am going to tear off his mandibles and shove them in his eye sockets. I am going to shove my shield so far up his ass he fucking tastes it Shepard!" Alpha growled vehemently as Shepard started laughing.

"Sure thing kid whatever you say." Shepard managed to say before Alpha jumped up from the table abruptly and stormed over to the elevator, pressing the button about thirty times before the doors opened and revealed Liara standing there.

"Hello Tyler. I missed you last night." Liara said her voice barely louder than a whisper as she stood in front of Alpha. "I thought you might be here so..." Liara trailed off as she saw Shepard laughing behind Alpha. "Should we go somewhere more private?"

"Yes!" Alpha grabbed Liara's hand and pulled her into the back if the elevator as he pushed the floor button. "I didn't realize you expected me to come back last night."

"I thought you would want to try and learn of your past."

"Actually the idea sort of scares me a bit. I guess I was putting it off." Alpha admitted.

"There's nothing to be scared of Tyler. I know what I'm doing," Liara whispered, then panicked as she realized what she had said "I mean I don't know- well I do but not like that! I- it's not like I have a lot of experience, I just- why are you laughing at me?"

"You're just so cute when you babble like that." Alpha smiled and took a step closer just as the elevator beeped and opened the doors to reveal Ashley standing there, a large grin suddenly appearing on her face.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Ashley asked in a slightly musical tone.

"Yes." Alpha stared straight at the Alliance soldier as he took Liara's hand and gently pulled her along with him to her room.

"Tyler, everyone is going to see us." Liara said softly so that only he could hear her.

"So?"

"So people will start talking."

"They already are Liara." Alpha chuckled at Liara's naivety as she allowed herself to be dragged across the ship and into her room.

Liara locked the door behind them and looked at Alpha for a moment, a sliver of fear in her beautiful blue eyes. "When you say that people are already talking about us..."

"I mean that the crew knows that we're involved with each other."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Liara asked softly, refusing to meet Alpha's gaze.

"Why would it? Is everything alright Liara?" Alpha stepped in again, protectively wrapping his arms around her.

"It will be easier to show you," Liara finally looked up at Alpha, the fear in her eyes now accompanied by hope. "are you ready?" Alpha's muscles tightened and his breathing became swift and shallow as he prepared himself for what was to come.

"I'm ready." Alpha said more confidently then he actually felt as Liara's lips rose to meet his, when she pulled back her eyes had once again become bottomless black pits.

"Embrace eternity!" The world around them faded to black as Alpha began to hear whispers of voices circling around them. Suddenly the room exploded in light, Alpha looked around to see that he was in some sort of lab with all sorts of instruments scattered across the counters of a large white walled room. Liara walked in from his left only it wasn't his Liara, she was younger and she wasn't alone. A tall dark skinned human man followed her and while Alpha could not hear what they said he could sense emotion in the air, admiration, hope, wonder. The man and Liara both faded away only to reappear behind him, this time the admiration was overwhelming, bordering on something far greater, bordering on what Alpha could only describe as love.

The two ghostly spectres drew closer and disappeared yet again this time taking the lab with them, when the light returned Alpha was in a small apartment, a picture of Benezia on a large desk to his right, flanked by a picture of Liara and the man he had seen earlier. The two came in through the door, Liara was in tears and as Alpha reached out to her she walked right through his arms. This time all Alpha could feel was betrayal and hurt, the man promptly left the room as their picture was thrown at him, everything fading as the door closed behind him.

This time Alpha saw a great hall rise up around him, dozens of people walking by and talking with each other but Liara stood in the middle alone, the man walked by her not even glancing in her direction and the feeling of hopelessness and loneliness overwhelmed Alpha, dropping him to his knees. Something had happened, Liara had been with the dark skinned man but something had changed. Suddenly everyone in the hall stopped moving and turned to stare at Liara, pointing and laughing and Alpha understood. The man had left her because people found out about them, he had wanted to keep their relationship a secret from their peers, he had been ashamed of her and that had broken her heart.

"He was one of the only people who paid me any attention," Liara appeared beside him. "but when the rumors started he ended things. He said that he could never be taken seriously as long as he was with some alien…" Alpha turned around and embraced her tightly.

"He was an idiot; I won't run away because of other people. If they have a problem with us then I'll drop something heavy on them." Liara giggled, knowing that not only was her human lover-to-be capable of following through on that threat but that he would follow through, albeit in a less spectacular fashion, or so she hoped.

"It's your turn now Tyler, it's time to see what you've forgotten." Liara reached for another kiss, the world fading as their lips met until Alpha felt himself in another body. While still technically his body Alpha was not in control, he felt his hands move of their own volition and his gaze turn as a knocking sound was made beside him.

"Yo! You all there Seven? We need you focused man."

"Shut up and let me think Five." Alpha felt his mouth open, his tongue make the sound uttered from his lips but the voice was not his, it was far deeper and filled with rage. His head finally turned to see that the one speaking, the one he had called Five was another human. Tall, green eyes, short black hair and in a strange red armor that Alpha had never seen before.

"Excuse me," a small glowing orb blinked into existence in front of Alpha. "the Reapers will be here in approximately three point four-two minutes; a retreat is suggested." The VI said emotionlessly.

"No!" Alpha's voice echoed in the long corridor he found himself in. "we will not retreat until the Creators have evacuated. Let the Reaper Husks come, we shall stand against them with the might of a Pantheon!" Alpha stood up and marched down the hall to where three other humans stood waiting.

_AN._

_So next chapter you will be getting a large hint towards Alpha's past as he relives a forgotten memory. I have not gotten around to reading any of the official ME fiction so I'm not sure if they ever went into more detail than the games did for Asari mind melding so I just did my own thing with it. Hope you guys all like this chapter, and as always I love getting reviews, the more the better._


	12. Chapter 12

"Three! Are the explosives ready?" Alpha barked as he approached.

"Yes sir, everything is in order." The one titled as Three pointed along the high ceiling revealing a long line of flashing red lights that Alpha assumed were explosive devices designed to bring the ceiling down around them.

"Good. We will hold here as long as possible, draw in as many of the Reapers minions as we can and bury them in the rubble."

"Seven, they're coming any second now." Five said frantically.

"Take your positions everyone. Prepare to repel the invaders!" Alpha shouted. A few moments later several dozen strange looking aliens appeared at the far end of the corridor, humanoid but with distinct insect-like features such as four yellow eyes, and thin wings, like a fly's that he saw on their back as they took flight and charged forward, heedless of the danger.

"Hold your fire men!" Alpha ordered as the husks closed in. "Hollld, just a little closer... FIRE!" Alpha shouted the last work as his finger squeezed the trigger on his own rifle, a beam of light and energy erupting from its barrel and cutting the husks apart like hot butter. Soon the corridor was swarming with hundreds of the strange husks as Alpha and his subordinates fired off massive shockwaves, warps and other powerful biotic techniques that Alpha had never seen before, despite that fact that he was obviously performing them before his very eyes.

"There's too many of them Seven! We're gonna be overrun!" one of the men shouted at Alpha.

"There's a set of Busters coming!" Five shouted, panic starting to creep into his voice "They'll destroy us Seven!"

"Not if I have a say." Alpha stepped forward and started pulsating with black biotics, he raised his hands to waist height and drew them in until his open hands were flush with his torso; Alpha's hands flew forward and a massive black shockwave erupted in front of him cutting a path towards the massive husks called "Busters", standing ten feet tall with a two foot long horn protruding from each of its two heads and arms thicker than a Krogan's body, they had a massive eight foot long sword at the end of one arm while the other arm had been replaced with a massive cannon that looked like it could put a dent in the Normandy.

The black biotic energy enveloped Alpha even more as he prepared for a charge, one that sent him flying right into the first Buster and then right through it. Alpha kicked one of the small husks away from himself and fired a warp at the second and third Buster before jumping out of the way of their gigantic swords and right into the path of the fourth. Alpha's barriers surged with energy as he prepared for the monsters strike and when it came he was knocked back into a horde of the smaller husks that swarmed him without hesitation only to be thrown every which way by a large sphere of biotic energy.

"Behind you Seven!" Alpha heard someone shout. He spun around on one heel and brought his other foot around for a biotically enhanced roundhouse kick that sent the Buster behind him flying into the wall.

"COME AND RECEIVE YOUR DEATHS!" Alpha shouted at the top of his lungs and picked up a small husk only to chuck him at the next closest Buster. The remaining two decided to simultaneously charge him as Alpha simply fired a giant throw field that stopped them in their tracks which he followed up with a biotic slam that reverberated throughout the corridor. Thanks to Alpha's, or rather Seven's savage assault the Reaper advance had been significantly slowed but as more and more husks got past him his squad was having to extend more of their own biotic strength to survive.

"We need to pull back Seven," Five had fought his way to their leader in hopes of convincing him to retreat. "we can't keep this up for much longer if we want to be able to fight properly on the next front."

"Have the Creators evacuated yet?" he asked while dispatching another Buster with a warp.

"Almost, if we go now we can escape and by the time the Reapers get through the rubble they'll have escaped too." Five pleaded with his commander.

"No! The Reapers have dedicated the bulk of their army to taking this passageway, the moment we destroy this hall they shall focus elsewhere; we cannot risk the Reapers catching the Creators." The two warriors combined their efforts to defeat the final Buster with a pull and throw combo before pausing to catch their breath for a few precious seconds.

"Dammit Seven we can't hold this any longer we've already killed hundreds of husks and they show no sign of slowing, even you are starting to tire."

"Fine, we can fall back to the end of the kill zone but no further!" Alpha heard himself snap. They retreated quickly and set up another line of defense just in time to ward off a few of the faster flyers that chased them. "Back to rifles, save your strength!" he shouted while shooting down another husk.

Twenty minutes later they were still fighting, still killing, and just barely holding on. Alpha had abandoned his rifle after a Buster had managed to smash the barrel, an action that had resulted in the rifle being used to bash its skull in.

"Three is down, he needs help!" Five shouted. Alpha responded by charging to his fallen comrades location and tearing apart the five Husks that were on top of him.

"Have the Creators evacuated safely yet?" Alpha shouted wearily as he threw a Husk that had grabbed his arm over his shoulder.

"The last few are leaving the atmosphere now!"

"Then activate the explosives and run like hell!" The scene started to fade away as Alpha and his men made their getaway, the surrounding area becoming darker as the ceiling fell on the Reaper forces.

Alpha opened his eyes and was back on the Normandy, in the little room behind the med-bay that Liara had claimed for herself. "What the hell was that..." Alpha whispered to himself as Liara collapsed in his arms. "Are you ok Liara?"

"Mmm just fine right now." Liara purred as she nuzzled her face into Alpha's chest.

"Ok, let's get you to bed now." Alpha swept Liara off her feet and carried her to bed where he gently placed her down, as he tried to stand up Liara tightened her grip around him, refusing to let go

"Stay here Tyler, stay with me." Liara whispered sleepily. Alpha decided to oblige and crawled into the bed with her, his racing mind slowing as he focused on the beautiful woman in his arms.

*I may not know what we saw but so long as we stay here I feel like nothing else even matters.* Alpha thought as he drifted off to a blissfully dreamless sleep.

XxX

Alpha woke the next morning feeling conflicted and confused, part of him wanted to know more about his hidden past and was sick of all the secrets. The other part however was terrified of what he had learned the previous night, he had been a different person, and fighting a battle against monsters he had never seen or heard of before. With a great deal of reluctance Alpha separated himself from Liara and made a beeline for the showers, he needed to move to do something before he drove himself crazy.

Alpha stepped out of the scalding hot shower twenty minutes later only to be greeted by Liara as she stood outside the curtain. "Are you alright Tyler?" She spoke softly as she stepped closer to Alpha's dripping wet body and handed him a towel while staring very intently at nothing but his face.

"I don't know Liara," Alpha answered as he took the towel and dried his head, smirking internally when he noticed Liara's eyes flicker down for a moment. "I thought that we would find answers but all I have are more questions. Who was I, where was I, who are The Creators and why was I fighting a reaper army that we haven't found any trace of?" Alpha finished drying and redressed himself absentmindedly while observing Liara's profuse blushing.

"I- um. I'm sorry, I thought I could help." Liara apologized and stared at the floor. Alpha immediately grabbed her arm and pulled the young Asari archeologist into his arms.

"Hey don't blame yourself for that. We'll figure this out together Liara, I promise you." Alpha held her close for several minutes, unaware that they had garnered an audience.

"You two do have a room you know." Alpha and Liara jumped in surprise at the sound of Kaiden's voice as Shepard simply stood behind him smirking.

"Wheels up in a half hour Alpha so take care of your business and meet us in the cargo bay." Shepard said teasingly.

"I uhhh, yes sir." Alpha quickly dashed out of the confined space with Liara in tow.

"Do they think that we..." Liara trailed off as the realized the implications.

"Maybe." Alpha blushed as he rushed back to Liara's room and hastily closed the door behind them.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Liara asked referring to Alpha's memory.

"No, not yet. I think we should try again though, maybe something more useful will pop up." Alpha kissed Liara and walked out the door, stooping to look back at the beautiful women he wanted so desperately. "I need to get ready for the mission." Alpha said quickly.

XxX

Twenty-five minutes later Alpha was waiting in the shuttle bay with Wrex and Garrus when Shepard showed up with Liara in tow. "Hey Shepard why are we meeting down here?" Alpha curiously inquired while Garrus and Wrex snickered behind him.

"Well it made more sense than meeting upstairs when we need to be down here to launch the Mako anyways." Shepard replied easily.

"Wait what? The Mako? Uhhh I thought that Joker was dropping us off." Alpha quickly looked to his squadmates for hope only to be greeted by laughter as the horrible truth finally dawned on him. "Nooo, seriously? I changed my mind Shepard, I'll sit this one out." Alpha threw up his hands in a not so mock surrender.

"Too late kid, you asked for this." Shepard grinned as he cemented Alpha's fate.

"He takes the Mako every time Alpha." Garrus states as he claps the young man's shoulder with one of his large three taloned hands.

"Fuuuck me." Alpha groaned as he climbs into the Mako.

"Didn't get enough last night Alpha?" Garrus shouts after him.

"Or this morning?" Shepard quickly tacks on causing both Alpha and Liara to blush while everyone else climbed into the physics defying tank and Shepard excitedly started the engine.

"That's none of your business Shepard." Alpha shouted back while Garrus continued to snicker behind his back causing him to turn on the Turian. "Don't you think that I've forgotten about that little movie of yours Garrus!" Alpha snarled lightheartedly.

"Hold on folks, time to fly!" Shepard shouted back at the crew far too gleefully for Alpha to feel safe.

XxX

Two hours, three mountains, and a dozen backflips later the Mako finally found itself parked at the site of the distress beacon that they had originally come to investigate. The crew, all excluding Shepard were crawling along the ground as they had all abandoned any semblance of pride long ago.

"Why? Why do you need to drive OVER the damn mountains Shepard? We could go around them far more easily." Alpha groaned.

"If we did that we might get lost, it's easier to just go in a straight line. Besides, if the Mako wasn't supposed to go over mountains then why can it do it so easily?"

"You call that easy? We kept getting stuck in place when you tried driving up a ninety degree incline! Then you activated the thrusters! THE THRUSTERS SHEPARD! WHY?" Alpha futilely tried reasoning with Shepard.

"Oh shush stop whining about the ride and look around, the beacon should be right around here." Shepard said as Wrex rose to his feet to help, the other three simply continued lying there for another minute before joining the search.

"Over here Shepard!" Garrus shouted several minutes later and waved the rest of the squad over. "There's something off here though." He told the Commander once he got closer.

"You're right look at this," Shepard pointed at a small grey box connected to the beacon by a few wires. "it looks like an external power source. There's no reason for it unless you want it to keep going for months, the internal battery is good for just over three weeks. If you haven't been rescued by then chances are you're already dead." Shepard disconnected the battery and disabled the beacon.

"So if this is a distress beacon then where are our distress-ees?" Alpha asked nobody in particular.

"Who knows? This smells like a trap though." Garrus replied.

"Then why has no one sprung it yet?" Wrex asked as he kicked the ground, a small tremor occurring at the same time.

"Nice one Wrex." Alpha joked naively right before another larger tremor.

"Hehehe, hope you're ready for a fight Whelp." Wrex laughed as he pulled out his assault rifle, causing the rest of the squad to draw their own weapons.

"What do you mean Wrex?" Shepard asked moments before a gigantic figure shot up out of the ground from under the Mako, sending it flying a hundred feet into the air and crashing into the ground behind them.

"That's what I mean Shepard!" Wrex shouted while shooting at the Thresher Maw before them. With another large tremor three more of the massive worms rose to meet them.

"Uhh Shepard?" Alpha moaned. "I reeally changed my mind about this, I want to go back to the Normandy now." The first Thresher Maw spat a glob of acid at them causing the squad to scatter.

"Less whining, more killing Alpha!" Shepard shouted. "Joker we need air support on our position, we have four Thresher Maws here!"

"Umm say again Commander?"

"I said to fly your crippled ass over here and to blow these fucking space worms to the seventh circle of bloody fucking hell!"

"Got it Commander, three minutes out."

The Thresher Maws continued to spit acid at the squad who each simply tried to dodge best they could and survive until help arrived. Suddenly one Thresher dropped underground and began burrowing its way under its prey, shooting up mere inches away from Shepard as he unleashed a barrage of fire in a futile attempt to harm the massive creature.

"Here comes the cavalry Commander." Joker said as the Normandy closed in, then blanketed the area with the stealth frigates weapons systems killing two of the Threshers as the other two hid underground. "I'll make another round Commander." Joker stated.

"What is it with you and giant bugs Shepard? First the Rachni, now these fucking worms, is there something you want to tell everyone Shep?" Alpha joked as the ground underneath him trembled.

"Shut up and kill something Alpha!" Shepard shouted. Suddenly the ground opened up beneath Alpha and one of the remaining Thresher Maws shot skyward, unable to react quickly enough to escape Alpha activated his omni-shield and stuck it in-between the gigantic jaws closing around him.

"TYLER!" Liara shrieked as she saw the Thresher devour Alpha, her body crackling with biotic energy. "RRRRAAAAAAAAA!" With a shout of rage and pain Liara fired a massive warp that disintegrated a large chunk of flesh from the Thresher Maw.

"I'm still here Liara, and I'm not going anywhere!" Alpha shouted over the comms. He started pulling his arm, trying to get away from the Maw surrounding him before his Omni-shield gave out to no avail. The prototype Omni-gauntlet that Alpha had so much pride for was now refusing to unlatch from his armor, dragging him to his death as the shield it formed started to bend under the pressure.

The second Thresher had since resurfaced and started spitting acid at Wrex who simply charged forward, letting his blood-rage guide him.

"I don't think this thing is going to hold Shepard! I'm going to try t-" Alpha was cut off suddenly, leaving nothing but static on the line as the Thresher Maw finally shut its jaws and dove underground.

Liara fell to her knees as she stared in disbelief and began sobbing uncontrollably while Shepard started yelling into his comm.

"I NEED YOU NOW JOKER! ALPHA IS DOWN! I REPEAT, ALPHA IS DOWN! WE'RE GETTING KILLED OUT HERE JOK-" Shepard stopped abruptly as he felt a powerful tremor beneath him. "Oh shit!" He dashed towards Liara and grabbed her arm in an attempt to drag her away as the earth exploded behind him and the Thresher rocketed out of the ground and towered over the surviving members of the squad.

Suddenly the Thresher Maw started bulging outwards like a balloon until it exploded, revealing a unharmed Alpha engulfed in black biotics. "I shall not be ended by this creature! Kneel before your God!" Alpha shouted with a deep gravelly voice that Liara recognized as belonging to the mysterious "Seven". "DIE WORM!" Alpha/Seven summoned a pull field and tossed it towards the remaining Thresher Maw, effortlessly raising the massive creature high above their heads which he followed up with by launching a shockwave down its gaping throat.

Shepard, Wrex, and Liara all stared in awe as each pulse of biotic energy generated by the shockwave tore the Thresher Maw apart from the inside.

"Damn Whelp has some fight in him." Wrex grunted, trying to hide his amazement. Moments later Alpha's biotic aura flickered out and he fell to the ground unconscious.

XxX

Alpha opened his eyes and found himself in an utterly unfamiliar setting. "What's going on? Where am I?" Alpha stood up and looked around at the endless empty white expanse surrounding him, shielding his eyes from the bright white nothingness. "HELLO! Is anyone there?" Alpha shouted into the expanse.

"There is no need to raise your voice." Alpha spun around at the sound of a deep voice behind him, part of him knew who it was even as he discounted it as impossible.

"You- how are- Who are you?" Alpha sputtered as he took in the sight of Seven. He looked almost exactly like himself but clean-shaven, with much longer hair that just barely fell to his shoulders and then there were the eyes; his eyes looked so much darker than his own, and much angrier.

"I am Seven, I am a god among men!" Seven sneered at Alpha with so much distaste it was almost palpable. "And you? You are merely my shadow, playing war games as if anything you do actually matters." Seven flicked his finger towards Alpha and he suddenly found himself sent flying backwards.

"You are nothing "Alpha" and it is time for my return." Seven taunted his alter ego, spitting his name as though it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Wait! I don't understand, where did you come from? Why do you look like me?" Alpha pleaded after returning to his feet.

"You really know nothing do you? The Creators gave me life, brought me into existence from nothing and gave me power, power to fight their enemies. As for you, I do not know how you came into existence or why, but you have inhabited my body for too long. Return to the abyss!" Seven summoned a black warp into his hand and Alpha quickly activated his barriers in preparation before charging Seven at full power.

_AN: So here's another Chapter for you all, it took a little longer than usual as I got caught up with life. Now I know I promised answers and this chapter really just raises more questions but I really do plan on giving you guys some answers… soon, sort of, well eventually anyways. For now you can look forward to the upcoming all out death battle between Alpha and Seven, and don't be so sure of Alpha's victory! I am not above brutally and mercilessly killing him for my own sick pleasure!_


	13. Who's the Alpha?

"Pathetic." Seven drawled as he effortlessly waved his hand and let his warp shoot forward, stopping Alpha in his tracks and destroying his barriers in a massive explosion.

"Dammit, how are you so powerful? Even Wrex can't meet my full power head on!"

"Hmmph. As if some unevolved lizard could match me I already told you, I'm a god." Seven lifted his hands in a full body shrug and disappeared.

"Fuck, where di-"

"Behind you." These two words were all the warning Alpha received before being subjected to a biotic slam launching him into the air only to send him crashing back down with the force of an airdropped Mako. "Give up, you'll never defeat me. I'm over nine-thousand times stronger than you, if this were the real world you would have already ceased to exist." Seven spoke emotionlessly, already assured of his inevitable victory.

Alpha struggled to return to his feet as he listened to Seven lecture him on the futility of his struggle. "Fuck you!" Alpha spat, launching a shockwave that Seven easily absorbed with his barriers. "LET'S SEE YOU HANDLE THIS!" Alpha shouted as he initiated a flurry of biotic attacks. He hit Seven with warps, shockwaves, throws, even biotically enhanced kicks and punches all while he used dashes to pivot around the godlike individual to attack from different angles.

"Is that all you can do?" Seven asked with a yawn, easily shrugging off each attack as though he was annoyed by a flying insect. "That's quite enough." Seven's fist flew out and knocked Alpha right in the teeth. "It will take more than what you are capable of to defeat me." Suddenly the endless white space surrounding the two biotics started flickering like a nearly dead lightbulb.

"Alph... up... -are... -elp... ple-... wak-" a flurry of disjointed voices broke through the emptiness but Alpha couldn't make sense of what was being said.

"What's going on, what are you doing now?" Alpha demanded, pointing his finger at Seven.

"I am doing nothing. Your allies are attempting to wake you, something that will not happen until we finish our business." Seven disappeared again and reappeared in front of Alpha to drive his fist into Alpha's gut, making him double over and receive a knee to the face. "You have no purpose, you are a unnecessary existence!" Seven snapped, clearly getting frustrated. "You are the byproduct of a mistake, now leave me be and fade into nonexistence!" Seven slammed Alpha again as the area flickered in and out of darkness.

"ALPHA! THEY... HEL-... TO D-..." The distant voices came closer, louder, and more frantic as Alpha continued to take the beating dished out by Seven. He slammed Alpha over and over, then tore his body apart with a warp before teleporting above him and firing a point blank shockwave that sounded like a cannon going off, destroying Alpha's body over and over again.

"ALP- ACK-... US... LIARA... HELP... ALL... PLEA-... THEY A-... DYING..." Alpha shot up from his laying position on the ground at the mention of Liara's name.

"Something's happening! Liara needs my help; let me out of here Seven!" Alpha pleaded.

Seven teleported behind him and quickly locked him into a chokehold and began to squeeze the life out of Alpha. "If you won't give up than I'll just end you myself."

"ALPHA!" This time the voices came clearly and Alpha could make out the sound of Dr. Chakwas desperately yelling for him. "They need your help Alpha, if you don't wake up they'll all die! Liara needs you right now!" Alpha's eyes widened in realization. Something had gone terribly wrong and Liara was in real danger.

"Let go-" Alpha grabbed Seven's arm and started pulling it away from his throat as he began to flare with black biotics. "-of me! I. Can't. Die. Here!" Reaching deep into himself Alpha latched onto his hidden power and ripped it out into existence, a powerful field of biotic energy emerging from every pore in his body and pushing out, leaving Alpha with a full bodied burning sensation.

Seven cried out in pain and released Alpha before teleporting away; Alpha looked at his oppressor and took note of his burning flesh before initiating a biotic charge while wreathed in black biotics. "I won't let ANYONE stand in my way! Not even a self-proclaimed god Seven." Alpha shouted as he grabbed Seven's throat and lifted him into the air, his annihilation field burning Seven while he choked the life out of him. "This is MY body, MY life, MY friends, and I will protect them no matter who stands in my way. Whether it's you, the Reapers, or the Creators you're so fond of. I! AM! ALPHA!" Alpha roared as the last bit of life left Seven's eyes and his head rolled back.

XxX

Alpha woke up in the Normandy's med-bay with his biotics already flaring. He looked to his side to see Chakwas pressed against the wall. "Where's Liara?"

"They- they're all under the colony." Chakwas stuttered. Alpha jumped out of the cot he was sitting on and grabbed the first comm ear-set he saw.

"Joker, bring us over the ground teams position. Now!" Alpha snarled as he stormed towards the elevator.

"We'll be there in three minutes Alpha... You, you're going to save them right?" Joker asked as he brought the Normandy into the air.

Alpha warped through the floor of the elevator to jump down to the shuttle bay with unshakable resolve. "Yes. Now patch me through to Shepard."

"Got it, here you go." Joker said frantically.

"Shepard, I'm on my way. What's your situation?"

"Alpha? Is that you? Thank god, we're pinned down. Saren was expecting us and set up an ambush." Alpha could hear the sound of gunfire and Wrex roaring in the background. "Ashley and Garrus are down; there are some sort of mutated creeper things here and a small army of Geth. We can't hold this position and we can't move either."

"Got it, I'm on my way Shepard, just hold on a couple more minutes." Alpha walked to the end of the shuttle bay and waited for the doors to open. "How much longer Joker?"

"Just another minute, we're being shot at by Geth Armatures and Colosuss!" Joker half shouted into the comma.

"I'm hit!" Tali shrieked as several rounds from a Geth trooper punctured her suit.

"Shepard, get down!" Kaiden yelled, followed by Shepard yelling.

"Kaiden's down! Dammit, we need you Alpha!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Alpha shouted frantically at the walls as he punched the Mako behind him. "Come on Joker! Tell me we're there!"

"Opening shuttle bay doors, we'll be there in fifteen seconds!"

Alpha watched as the massive doors opened to reveal the ruin littered landscape of Feros stretching out before him as he counted to fifteen in his head. "Incoming." Alpha said to signal his impending air drop as he fortified his barriers around him. As he descended Alpha could see the multitude of Geth pouring into a hole in the middle of the colony and aimed for them, slamming onto a Prime and crushing it with his momentum.

Alpha reached into himself and found that dark power hidden within himself once again and ripped it out to create an annihilation field then proceeded to fire off shockwaves at the surrounding Geth. As Alpha's annihilation field destroyed any creepers that got too close without any effort whatsoever several Geth troopers turned to face him only to be tossed aside with a quick succession of biotic throws. "I'm almost there Shepard!" Alpha said as he reached the hole in the center of the small colony only to find his path blocked by a duo of Geth Colossus.

"I don't have time for this shit!" Alpha snarled as he coated himself in flaring black biotics and jumped onto the first massive Geth platforms back where he unleashed a torrent of warps that ate straight through its armor and destroyed its core.

"Wrex!" Shepard shouted. "Get back here, they'll tear you apart!" Alpha flared his black biotics and fired a pull at the second Colossus platform letting out a small yelp as he felt his entire body explode in pain from the biotic strain before pushing through and slamming it to the ground and crushing it.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! GET OUT OF MY WAY! Alpha roared as he let loose a shockwave that tossed everything in its path to the side allowing Alpha to run right through the miniature Geth army until he had the pinned ground team in sight. "I see you Shepard!" Alpha quickly observed the battlefield before prompting to launch a trio of singularities several feet in front of his ally's position. "Liara? Blow them to kingdom come." Alpha cooed with a sickly-sweet tone.

Liara smiled for a moment despite her situation as she fired a warp at each singularity resulting in a large biotic explosion that gave them a few moments reprieve.

"Go, let's move soldiers!" Shepard shouted as he continued to fire at the enemy to further cover his retreating comrades. Alpha took the chance to run towards Shepard while flicking out a few throws in the Geth's general direction

"Come on Shepard, let's grab Wrex and pull out."

"We can't leave yet, Saren is here."

"Dammit Shepard, he has an army between him and us! That bastard doesn't get to take us with him!" Alpha snarled as he pulled Shepard out of the way of a particularly powerful warp that originated from a strange green Asari. "What the fuck?" Alpha swore when he saw four more appear beside the first.

"We need to move Alpha, look at Wrex." Shepard ordered urgently as he jumped over the concrete pillar they had been using for cover. Looking into the distance Alpha saw that Wrex was embroiled in a ferocious melee with a large Turian and several identical green Asari, not to mention the Geth troopers that were peppering the Krogan's shields with their gunfire.

"Fuck even Wrex can't handle that much at once." Alpha leapt into action after Shepard and charged the group of Asari, the force of his attack knocking the collective group on their asses allowing him to kill two with two immediate slams. The remaining two fired a warp each which Alpha easily dashed away from before simply charging forward again and killing them via brute force.

"So you are the anomaly that I was told of, the one who murdered Benezia?" Saren said as Alpha and Shepard reached him on the battlefield, with the Geth continuing to lay down fire.

"Shut up Saren, we're here to finish this." Shepard snarled as he blew up a pocket of advancing Geth troopers with a carnage shot from his shotgun. "I've got this bastard Alpha, you and Wrex can handle his backup."

"Whatever you say boss." Alpha grinned at Saren and launched a shockwave towards his Asari warriors. "You do know Shepard is gonna kill you right? Cuz he is, then we'll drag your corpse through the streets and feed you to the vermin. How's that for a legacy?" Alpha quickly charged towards Wrex before allowing the Ex-Spectre to respond.

"You thought you could kill us Saren? Well let's see how well you do without an army in front of you." Shepard spat as he slipped into an adrenaline rush, switched to his signature duel pistols and activated his tech armor.

"You don't understand, you are merely a trained monkey trying to stand against a race of gods. Our deaths are inevitable Shepard, but I will do my duty, I will save what little I can even with you in my way." Saren pulled out a Geth Plasma shotgun and charged his shot while running towards Shepard, releasing the powerful shot once he got in close blowing Shepard onto his back as the three orbs of plasma rocketed out of Saren's weapon and into his chestplate.

XxX

Meanwhile Alpha and Wrex were fighting a sudden influx of ridiculously acrobatic Asari who were employing hit and run tactics to whittle down the powerhouses shields. Alpha growled as another warp flew right past the Asari he was aiming at and Wrex tried charging only to be countered by four Asari who all charged him at once he had slowed, smashing him in between them and completely destroying his barriers.

"Try dodging this!" Alpha shouted as he fired another shockwave towards Wrex and his gang of attackers. The Asari easily dodged the attack until it split into two attacks each firing to the left and right and smashing right into the green Asari and sending them flying into the air and leaving Wrex unharmed.

XxX

Saren walked over to the downed Shepard, believing that his victory was nigh until Shepard swept the Turian's legs out from beneath him and dived onto his fallen body, smashing his elbow into Saren's face at the same time. With a savage roar Shepard began pounding Saren into the ground with his fists until the ex-Spectre managed to kick him off and scramble to his feet.

"What's the matter Saren?" Shepard smirked as he gloated over having the upper hand. "You wouldn't be afraid to fight a trained monkey would you?"

"You see nothing Shepard, and you understand even less!" Saren glowered at Shepard as he spoke then suddenly gave him the Turian equivalent of a smirk as biotics flared around his body. "I will end you here Shepard." Saren stated as he swung his arm and shot a throw field from his palm, Shepard picked up his pistols and ran forward again while still under the effects of his adrenaline rush so that he could easily roll away from it and continue charging forward.

"I've got you now bitch." Shepard whispered after dodging a second biotic attack by rolling forward and shoved his pistol into Saren's abdomen. After savoring the look of shock in his enemy's eyes Shepard pulled the trigger and smirked in satisfaction as the Turian was forced to step back, he then proceeded to swing his other hand up so that the barrel of his gun hit Saren in the chin, the damage expounded by Shepard pulling the trigger as the barrel made contact. Refusing to give up his chance at victory Shepard started throwing hooks and uppercuts in an amazing display of martial prowess as he quickly pummeled Saren into the wall who could only try to maintain his barriers in response to the furious storm of punches and gunfire.

XxX

Several yards away Alpha and Wrex were starting to overwhelm the green Asari with Alpha's tricky new shockwave technique forcing them to retreat and allow a Geth Armature to step forward. "That one's mine whelp." Wrex laughed as he charged at the machine and slid underneath it so he could safely grab a hold of a rear leg and tear it off. "I! AM! KRO-! -GAN!" Wrex marked each syllable that he bellowed by smashing the Geth Armature into the ground with its own severed appendage.

Alpha flared his biotics threateningly at the remaining three Asari as he summoned a massive amount of power and thrust his palms out, releasing a throw wave that knocked everything in front of him into the wall for Wrex to finish as he dashed to the closest one and impaled her with what remained of the Armatures leg with a blood rage fueled war cry and smashed the second Asari into both the ceiling and floor leaving her a bloody crumpled mess. The final Asari looked between Wrex and Alpha as she tried pressing herself closer into the wall as if retreat was a viable solution until Alpha pulled her forward with his biotics and detonated the residual biotic energy with a warp.

XxX

Behind Alpha and Wrex Saren was propped up against the wall with several gaping holes in his armor as his barriers had given out under the Commanders assault long ago. Shepard grabbed Saren's face and threw him into the ground before putting one last bullet into him; in the exact spot he had shot Nihlus on Eden Prime.

"Looks like it's finally mission accomplished." Alpha sighed as the Geth retreated and he gazed upon the bloody, broken, dismantled mangled corpse that was Saren.

"Not quite. Let's get the bodies and blow this shithole to hell." Shepard spoke softly as he looked over at Ashley's and Kaiden's bodies. Alpha swung his head around as he looked for his teammates remains as the reality of what their victory had cost them set in and slowly walked over to the edge of the floor where Garrus had fallen several stories.

"I'll get Garrus, he- he was my friend, we can't leave him down there..." Alpha choked on his words as grief threatened to overwhelm him and quickly jumped down in the hope of drowning his sorrows with action. After slowing his fall with biotics Alpha landed right beside his Turian pain-in-the-ass friend and gingerly lifted him from the ground noticing a slight tensing of his muscles. "Hey guys- SHEPARD! Garrus is alive! Wrex help me up!"

XxX

Alpha, Liara, and Shepard waited outside the Normandy's med-bay nervously as they waited for news on Garrus. "What happened out there Shepard? How could this happen?" Alpha asked softly, guilt wracking his features.

"Saren figured out our game plan and set us up. When we arrived at the colony they told us about the Thorian underneath them and begged us to kill it, but as soon as we entered the tunnels underneath the colony they attacked. Soon enough we were swarmed by Geth and Asari and couldn't do anything but hold our ground..." Shepard managed to spit out his quick explanation before violently bashing his fist into the wall several times leaving a streak of blood behind.

"I should have known dammit... It was too easy- too simple."

"It wasn't your fault Shepard," Alpha consoled his mentor and friend. "if anyone's at fault it's me. I passed out, I left you shorthanded, I let Ashley and Kaiden down." Alpha lamented as he felt grief begin to overtake him. "I should have woken up earlier but I was too weak! I-"

"That's enough!" Alpha and Shepard jumped as Liara snapped at them angrily. "How could this be your fault? If it wasn't for the two of you we would all have died down there. So don't you dare blame yourselves!" Liara glared at each of them until they gave in to her.

"Commander?" Dr. Chakwas stepped out of her med-bay looking exhausted. "Garrus is stable for the moment but-" She paused and looked away for a moment trying to gather her resolve as she saw a glimmer of hope in Alpha's and Shepard's eyes, knowing that she was about to crush them. "his legs are gone, I couldn't save them. It is possible that he may walk again with robotic replacements but it will be a long and painful process. I'm sorry."

"I- Thank you. We already set a course for Arcturus station to drop everyone off before we hit Virmire." Shepard said softly.

"Do we really need to do that now?" Liara asked quickly. "You defeated Saren already."

"Yes but his network, his people, and the Geth won't stop, our mission is far from over. Can I count on you to help me Alpha?" Shepard looked at the young man hoping he would agree and that this hadn't broken him as it would many lesser men.

"I'm in Shepard but- there's something you need to know first, both of you." Alpha said seriously. "Can we talk somewhere privately?"

"Comm room." Shepard quickly led them forward and locked the doors behind them so as not to be disturbed. "Did the two of you learn something new?" Shepard asked while looking between Alpha and Liara.

"No, or well I did. Sort of." Alpha sighed as he tried to decide where to begin. "Back with the Thresher Maws? When I got swallowed by one of those things?"

"Right, I meant to ask you about that. How did you do that? And why did you say those things?" Shepard asked curiously while leaning against the wall and crossing his arms in a serious manner. Liara had taken a seat and was looking up at Alpha who was pacing the center of the room.

"That wasn't me. It was Seven, and he wanted to control my body permanently." Alpha spouted quickly before losing his nerve.

"Wait what? Seven as in the other you from that vision you had before?" Shepard inquired.

"Yes. We were fighting somewhere, in my mind I guess. He said that he was "created" to fight the Reapers and implied that I was just some sort of mistake. That I was never supposed to exist. Heh, then I killed him. Pretty good for a mistake eh?" Alpha quickly summarized his experience, breezing over details such as how he was beaten within an inch of his life and had been completely helpless until the end when he somehow made a comeback.

"So it's done now? You're you?" Shepard questioned as he tried to wrap his head around what he was being told.

"Ya, he's gone. Dead as dead can be."

"Don't worry about it then. Let's finish this Alpha, Liara." Shepard held out his fist that Alpha bumped enthusiastically and Liara bumped timidly.

"Ok, let's do this together." Liara said as she took Alpha's hand in her own.

_AN: So here we are, Saren, Ashley and Kaiden dead, Garrus too badly crippled to be of any help for the rest of the ME1 canon plotline and Virmire coming up next. Whatever will happen now? How will I replace the classic "Ashley or Kaiden" scene? Who will I kill next? How will the Reapers react to losing their greatest pawn before he could even attempt to summon them into Citadel space? Well please favorite, follow and review; I would love to hear your opinions as it inspires me to write more._


End file.
